TOD4: Moment of Truth
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: FINISHED Destroyah has been defeated, but the battle is not over yet, can Ash defeat his inner demons and save the world in the process?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon, by now you should know that

Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon, by now you should know that.

C. Cowboy: I'm back with yet another addition to my lil' epic. And as usual if this is your first look at the TOD series, start from the beginning to avoid getting lost. I like to think everyone who responded to me about the cameos, and I WILL fit everyone in. some people will have bigger parts while some will just get one phrase in. hope you guys don't mind, I kindda go a whole lot of replies and I really didn't expect that kind of a response! But anyway, I'm a cowboy of my word, and I said I'd work ya'all in if ya sent, so I'm just gonna work ya'all in! Now on with the prologue, it takes off right at the end of TOD3. Now my friends, the Classic Cowboy proudly presents:

TIME OF DESTINY 4: MOMENT OF TRUTH 

PROLOGUE 

"I-I can't believe… there gone." Ash muttered walking toward the remains of Gym Leader Tower. "Pika pikachu." 'I know what you mean.' Pikachu agreed from his side. "Find anybody Mist?" Ash called out over the rubble. "Not yet! I don't think we'll find any one Ash!" Misty responded, "Togetic can't sense anyone either." "Damn." Ash growled punching the ground. "Need a hand Ashwy?" came a weak voice from behind him. Ash spun around to see Crystal smiling at him. "C-C-CRYSTAL????" Crystal just giggled at him, "Hi!!!" Ash and Pikachu then screamed as if they had seen a ghost. Misty and Togatic both came running and saw what had scared him, "Crystal! You're alive!" Misty yelled in shock, "You were shoot! I thought you died!" "Oh this?" She said taking her hand off her bandaged side. "It just barely made it through my body armor, just enough to break the skin!" Ash still looked concerned but Misty's eyes began to narrow. "But… you were coughing up blood…" Ash asked. Crystal just giggled. "OH that? When I got shoot I put a whole bunch of blood capsules in my mouth."

"Why?" Misty growled. "Hehehe," Crystal giggled with a stupid grin on her face, "I just wanted Ashwy to hold me just like he did! That's all!" Ash, Pikachu, and Togetic's jaws dropped in disbelief and awe of her selfishness, while Misty just glared, slowly her face began to turn blood red, while her shoulders went up and down with heavy breathing, "…you… you… you… I'm going to… KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty screamed at the top of her lungs as she gave Crystal a flying tackle and began to beat the living crap out of her. "Pikaa…" 'Ewww…" Pikachu said looking away from the violence while Togatic just jumped up and down and cheered, _GO MOM! GO MOM! GO MOM! HIT 'ER AGAIN!!! HIT 'ER AGAIN!!! HAR-DER!!! HAR-DER!!! _

"Excuse us, are you the ones who stopped that thing?" came a voice that caused Ash to look up from the brawl. Ash saw Officer Jenny along with some people in suits. "Aren't you Master Ash Ketchum?" Jenny asked, Ash stood up and nodded, "That's me, can I help you?" "Yes, you can." Came a voice from behind officer Jenny. Then the President of Kento walked up to him. "M-MR. PRESIDENT!!" Ash said in shock, "Yes, that's me, may I talk to you for an second?" Ash looked back and saw the secret service men struggling to pull Misty off of Crystal, "Sure, why not, don't look like my girlfriend will be ready to go anytime soon." Ash and the president walked while being followed by S.S. men. "I'm sorry about what happened." Ash said sadly, "Don't worry son, even if you do blame yourself, I think I have a way to make you feel better." Ash looked at the Pres confused. "Huh?" Ash asked. The Pres then handed Ash an envelope with three pictures in it. "What is this?" "These are Star Angelic, Jimmy Reed, and Duplica Ditto. They are the runners up in the Indigo Tournament and have accepted the job of taking spots in the new Elite Four." Ash looked at the Pictures and then Back at the Pres, "I know Duplica, but I don't know the other two, what does this have to do with me?" Ash asked. We need four to make an Elite Four, so we thought sense you are the reigning champion and you seem to enjoy saving the world, we thought you might be interested in getting a pay check for your trouble. Would you be interested in leading our new group?" 

Ash stared at him for a second. Then a smile covered his face, as Ash grabbed the President's hand and began shake it rapidly, "Mr. President, it would be an honor! It's always been my dream to be a Pokemon Master and be in the Elite Four!" the Pres smiled, Glad I could help, and I'm thankful you will help us." 

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: well there's the Prologue for TOD4. And for once no cliffhanger! Not a big one anyway, the first chapter should be up tomorrow, until then bye bye! Read and review! __


	2. The Elite Four

C. Cowboy: For those of you who read the prologue, and haven't got a clue what in heavens name is going on, I just have one hint for you: go read the first three Time of Destiny stories. Now, on with the story. 

CHAPTER 1:The Elite Four

A little over three months had past since Ash accepted the role of leader of the Elite Four, and now it's the day before he would leave for Celadon City to meet his team and get their first assignment. "You're not gonna go looking like that are you?" Misty asked looking over Ash. "I thought you liked my new look?" Ash asked a little surprised, as he looked down at his black tank top and his black leather jeans and biker boots. Ash and his mother had since moved in with Misty and her sisters at the Cerulean Gym where Misty had became the head Gym leader. Misty began to walk around Ash looking him up and down, making Ash very uncomfortable. "No. You're gonna be in the Elite Four, Ash. You need to look like a hero, not a Biker punk. And this has to go too." Misty said pulling on his ponytail. "WAAA! Not the ponytail!!!" before Misty could respond Pikachu shot through the door and jumped to Ash's shoulder, "PIKA KACHU KAPI PI KA PIKACHU!!!" 'I TRIED TO WARN THEM, BUT THEY WOULDN'T LISTEN!!!' Pikachu yelled in fear. "What's wrong Pikachu?" Ash asked as the door flew open again, "PIKA KACHU!" 'SHE'S HERE!' Togetic then ran in like a chicken with its head chopped off, and began to run circles around Ash and Misty, "TOGATOGATOGATOGATOGATOGATOGATOGATOGATOGATOGATOGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Togatic called out an unrecognizable phrases over and over, "Pika kapi." 'I'm scared.' "What happened Pikachu?" Misty asked on Togetic's fifteenth lap n less then a minute, "Pika…ka…pikachu… pikachu… pika kapi." 'They… just kept… giving her chocolate syrup… they gave her ten bottles… They wouldn't listen to me.' "Sugar rush." Ash stated the obvious. "I'm sorry, Misty, but Pikachu give her a little thundershock, to make her calm down." Pikachu nodded and sent out a small thundershock just enough so that it would knock her out with out hurting her. "TOGA!" Togatic called before falling. She then looked up and glared at Pikachu, _UNCLE PIKACHU!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR????_ A smile covered Pikachu's golden face as he hugged the little silver fairy-like Pokemon. "PIKA PIKACHU PIKAPI! PIKA KAPI CHUPI KACHU!!!" 'I'M SO SORRY! I'LL NEVER LET THEM NEAR YOU AGAIN!' Misty's three sisters then walked in "Like, were sorry, we didn't like, think that much chocolate would like, do that to her!" Lily said as Pikachu prepared to thundershock in defense of his 'niece'. "Calm down, Pikachu, I need their help!" Misty said smiling at Ash, "Their gonna help me make Ash look like a hero again! Even if it kills him." she said as she and her sisters gave Ash evil smiles. Ash began to step back in fear. You could hear the "WA!!!" all over Cerulean City.

The next day in Celadon City. "Where could that guy be!" Jimmy Reed said walking back and forth. He had short spiky hair, blue eyes, and was slightly under six feet tall. "Yeah, maybe he got cold feet." Star Angelic said from her seat on the other side of a meeting table where she rested her feet, she was around 5 feet tall, had long black hair and brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. She had a slight tan and was wearing black jeans and a dark red tank top. "I wouldn't blame him for being intimidated, especially with us here, huh, Kurai?" the Pikachu beside her feet looked back at her master and nodded, "Pika!" 'Yup!' the female Pikachu responded. She had a bright yellow coat and was quite slim for a pikachu. On her large electric sacks were light pink circles just under her bright green eyes. "Don't worry bout Ashy boy, he'll show up!" Duplica said stretching and padding on her long, purple pigtails. "Isn't that Ditto?" "DITTO!" her small blob like pokemon said jumping to her shoulder. "I called the Cerulean Gym and the woman who answered said, 'like, he's on his way' or something like that" Ben Gough, the Elite Four's communication support officer said. his job was basically to pass on the orders to the Elite Four from their superiors. He was with the resistance after Giovanni took over Kento a year ago, and when Kento was freed and he found out about the job with the Elite Four, he jumped at the chance. 

The door then came opened and Ash walked in with Pikachu on his shoulder, he was dressed a lot like he used to; blue jacket, black tank top, blue jeans and the ball cap his Dad had gave to him a few months ago. His hear was cut almost exactly like it was before he joined his father's organization. "Is this where the Elite Four's meeting?" he asked, Ben the stood up "Everyone, this is Master Ash Ketchum. Master Ketchum, This is Jimmy Reed, he was fourth in the tournament and graduate from Sabrina's school for the gifted." Jimmy smiled and shook Ash's hand. "And then this is Star Angelic, she ranked fifth in the tournament." Star got to her feet and looked Ash over, "I guess you'll do." She said with a smirk, "What do you think, Kurai?" Star's Pikachu jumped to Star's shoulder and took one look at Pikachu and stuck her nose up in the air. Pikachu on the other hand, his jaw dropped and started to pant an stare at Kurai. He continued to stare till he fell off of Ash's shoulder. "And finally I believe you know Miss Duplica Ditto." "How ya doing Ashy Boy!" Duplica said waving. Ash just smiled and waved back. 

"Now that we all know each other, to the mission. All you have to do is protect the construction of the new capital city. It will be built on the spot of Pallet Town, so the city will be called New Pallet. It will also have a new Gym Leader Tower and Pokemon Stadium." "That's it?" Duplica said disappointedly. "Yes I'm afraid so, since it is so late you are welcome to stay at this base, there are two bedrooms, a men's and women's showers, and restrooms are all on this floor. You may decide on your rooms." Ben then got up and walked out of the room. He then looked back with an almost cynical smile, "Have fun guys!" 

"Well I take it me and Star will split a room, I'm taking a shower. Duplica said as she walked out. "I'll go pick a room." Star said as She and Kurai got up and left. "Pikachu, you ok, bud?" Pikachu laid where he fell moments ago with a really stupid smile on his face. "Kapipi, pi ka chu." 'Kurai, what a pretty name." Pikachu said dreamily. "You graduated from Sabrina's school, so that makes you a psychic, huh?" Ash asked Jimmy. Jimmy nodded, "Yup, that's right. I can move things with my mind," He then picked up a pen off the table and made it float to his hand. "I can read people's minds, but I usually don't unless they let me. And I can teleport too!" Jimmy said proudly. "Now I think I'll go to the men's shower. Talk to later man!" Jimmy then teleported. A moment later Ash heard Duplica shriek. Ash shot out into the hallway and looked toward the women's shower room. Then Jimmy shot out the door, drenched and frightened. "ups wrong shower!" he then started running toward the bedrooms, as Duplica shot out of the Shower, wearing a towel. "DITTO, MALLET!" Ditto then jumped into the air and transformed into a mallet, "OK? WHERE'S THE DAMN PERVERT???" 

Duplica ran past Ash. He just shook his head, "This is going to be interesting."

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: Well, that was mostly just an intro of the new characters, a little more action takes place in the next one, the question of the day, after Duplica gets finished with Jimmy, will the Elite Four be needing a new member? Until next time!


	3. Jimmy and Kadabra vs. Ash and the Gold G...

C. Cowboy: Howdy again! For those who asked or predicted through emails and reviews, this one is gonna be a little dark a little farther toward the end. Anyway, on with the show!

Chapter 2: Jimmy and Kadabra vs. Ash and the Gold Guardian

"Here, put this on our head." Ash said handing Jimmy an icepack. Less then an hour ago, Jimmy was given a beating with a mallet that was, in Ash's eyes, almost worthy of Misty. "Just take a couple Tylenol and lay down. Trust me, I know it helps first hand." Jimmy looked at him funny before following orders. He then looked over at Ash's sleeping pikachu. "Kapipi…" 'Kurai…' Pikachu muttered in his sleep. Jimmy then noticed Pikachu's gold, almost shimmering, coat. "Nice Pikachu. I've never seen one quite that color. What level is it?" Ash chuckled, "Pikachu isn't your average pikachu. I really don't know its level. Wouldn't recommend scanning him with your Pokedex, though." Jimmy smirked a little, "I have a level 99 Kadabra. Your pikachu's strong but I don't think he's that strong." Ash chuckled slightly, "Wanna give um a go in the morning?" Jimmy smiled, "Alright, lets do it!" 

The next morning, Jimmy and Ash faced off with Duplica, Star, and Kurai watching from a set a bleachers. Jimmy threw his pokeball and his Kadabra appeared on the arena floor. He wasn't playing about it being powerful. Ash smiled slightly, "PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!" Ash yelled as Pikachu roll jumped from his shoulder to the floor. 

"Is Ash nuts???" Star said in shock as she stared at Pikachu glared at the much larger Kadabra, "A pikachu won't stand a chance against a Kadabra at that level!" Kurai, who was looking away, then cut her eyes toward Pikachu with a glimmer of concern in them. "If there's one thing I've learned," Duplica said with a smirk, "It's never ever underestimate Ash Ketchum, or that Pikachu of his. I don't think losing is in there vocabulary." Star looked at her for a second, "Alright, twenty five dollars on Jimmy." Duplica then shook her hand, "Your on." 

Then all of the sudden, Jimmy and Kadabra's eyes began to glow a light blue. "Oh did I forget to tell ya Ash, I have a psychic connection with all my Pokemon." Jimmy said with a smirk. Ash looked down at Pikachu, "You hear that, Pikachu, be careful." Then Ash smirked, "Save your secret weapon for when we get tired of 'playing'." Ash said just above a whisper. Only a hand full of people knew of the power that Mew had given Pikachu. 

The battle was then on it's way. Other then a few small thundershocks and quick attacks, Kadabra made all the attacks. None of Kadabra's attacks made contact though, Pikachu's agility was too great. Kadabra then filled the arena with Psychic blasts. Causing the room to feel with smoke. When the dust cleared, Jimmy was expecting a victory, but was surprised with a untouched and smirking Pikachu. "W-What… kind of Pokemon is that?" Jimmy asked with a dropped jaw. In fact every jaw in the arena except Ash and Pikachu's were wide open. Even Kurai gave her full attention. All Ash said for the answer to Jimmy's question was, "Play time's over, Pikachu, show them." Pikachu then looked back disappointedly but nodded anyway.

Pikachu then flexed up his muscles and tightened his eyes. Electricity began to spark from his cheeks and run up and down his coat and along the ground around him. Star and Duplica looked at each other in shock as their hair began to rise with static electricity. Kurai stared at Pikachu as electricity began to escape her cheeks and go toward Pikachu. Pikachu then slowly opened his eyes, and they slowly went from brown to electric blue. His golden coat then began to give off a light yellow glow.

Pikachu then looked up at Kadabra and smiled as if to say 'be afraid'. Kadabra then sent out a psychic blast and it hit Pikachu dead on, but all it did was run off Pikachu as if it was only steam. Kadabra then took a step back, frightened. "Pikachu finish this with a weak Ultra Shock." Pikachu nodded and sent out a massive blast that forced Kadabra off his feet and made him bounce against a wall. Kadabra tried to get to his feet but fell face forward. "U-Unbelievable…" Jimmy said staring at the powering down Pikachu. "H-how… did it get so… powerful?" Jimmy said. "Pikachu then jumped to Ash's shoulder as Ash smiled at Jimmy, "Mew." 

A few hours later, everyone was about to go back to their homes. "Hey Ash, Where you heading?" Jimmy asked, "Back to Cerulean City, I live there with my Mom, my girlfriend, and her sisters. So I guess I'll see you in one month at Pallet." Ash said shaking Jimmy's hand, "And good battle, Jim, your Kadabra is really strong!" Jimmy smiled a little embarrassed, "Um… thanks, nothing compared to that Pikachu though." Then Duplica and Star walked out. "Hay girls where you going?" Jimmy asked. "Me and Kurai are going to my hometown. I just heard my best friend has moved back, and has brought her boyfriend with her. I'm really looking forward to meeting the cotton wool brain that was tough enough to tame that red headed wild cat." 

Pikachu then jumped from Ash's shoulder and scurried over to Kurai. "Pika." 'Here' Pikachu said as he handed her the last of his Ketchup packets. "Pika?" 'Huh?' Kurai said surprised, but smiled and took the ketchup, "Kachu." 'Thank you.' She said blushing slightly. Pikachu then shot back behind Ash's leg, blood red faced. "What about you, Duplica?" Jimmy asked. All Duplica did was give him a death glare as Ditto transformed into a Pidgeot. She climbed on his back without a word and they took off. "Something tells me… she don't like me very much." Jimmy said watching her go. "Well, you did have one heck of a first impression." Ash said as he started toward Cerulean City, which he had no idea was the same way Star went. 

Later that evening, at Cerulean Gym, Misty was in her last match with a trainer for the Cascade Badge. "Not bad, Ranma! Your Umbreon and Charizard were very strong! You trained them well." Misty said looking at her last Pokemon, Starmie and it was already weakened, and Ranma still had two Pokemon left. "Eevee tackle attack!" Ranma called his Eevee obeyed but was immediately knocked out by Starmie's water gun. "Alright, good job, Eevee, return. PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU!!" Ranma yelled as he threw a pokeball and a pikachu appeared on one of the floats in the pool. Misty gasped, 'There's no way Starmie can take any electric attacks! This one's over!' Just as Misty expected Ranma ordered it to do a thundershock. Starmie didn't stand a chance. "Here's a Cascade Badge. You've earned it." Misty said handing the excited 17 year-old trainer the badge. Ranma the did a peace sign, "I have a Cascade Badge!" Then his Pikachu mimicked the pose. Then they left for the next gym. Misty giggled at the two, "Just what the world needs… another Ash Ketchum!" she said to herself. 

"Long time, no see, Mist!" Misty then spun around, "STAR!!! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN AGES!!!" the girls hugged "and who's this?" Misty asked scratching Kurai's chin. "This is Kurai. I got her from Lt. Surge almost two years ago when I battle him for a thunder badge." Misty smiled, "My boyfriend's pikachu will probably go nuts over her!" then Misty heard the door open, "Speak of the devil." Ash then walked in, not noticing Star, and gave Misty a kiss, "Ya miss me, Mist?" 

"P-Pi Pikapi…" U-Um Ash…" Pikachu said tugging on his hair. Ash looked around and stared at the shocked Star. Then they both said in unison, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE???"

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: Well, for once I can't think of nothin to say for a closing note, except review. OH YEAH! The Ranma character was not Ranma from Ranma ½ but was yet another cameo. 


	4. Dreams, Nightmare, and the Unown

C. Cowboy: I'm back! The main plot's gonna slowly start in this one. You may not, see it, but it's there. Well, on with the show! BTW Fire Blaze, great job! I was beginning to wonder if anyone was going to mention the "resemblance" between Pikachu and DBZ's Super Saiyans. Alrighty then, R&R!

Chapter 3: Dreams, Nightmares, and the Unown 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???" Ash and Star yelled at the same time. "I live here!" Ash shot back. "So you're her boyfriend, huh? Man, it's a small world!" Misty looked at the two confused, "Um… you two know each other?" Ash gave Misty a smirk, "Yeah, she's in the Elite Four too." "Figured you would be." Misty said smirking at Star. "You always did try to upstage me." "Hey! I didn't _always _try to upstage you… just occasionally." Star shot back. Kurai jumped from Star's shoulder and leaned up against the wall covering her ears, from the growing argument. "Pika pikachu." 'Here take these.' Pikachu said handing her his own pare of earplugs that he kept for Ash and Misty's many 'lover's quarrels'. Kurai just looked away. Pikachu dropped his ears down low "Pi…pika…" 'Oh…ok' Pikachu said sadly as he turned back and watch Ash try to stop a potential catfight. Kurai turned back once Pikachu and looked sadly at him, 'Maybe I pushed to far.' She thought. 

Less then a few hours later, Mrs. Ketchum, Daisy, Violet, (Lily moved in with Richie) Misty, Star, and Misty were eating dinner. "Where ya staying Star?" Ash asked causing her head to shoot up, "Oh no! I don't have anyplace to stay! And it's too late to find a hotel!" Mrs. Ketchum smiled warmly, "Why, you can stay in Ash's room tonight! Ash can sleep on the couch." "But, but, but why do I have to sleep on the couch???" Misty then laid her head on Ash's shoulder, played with his hair, "Please, Ashy, for me?" Ash fought it for a second before he finally broke, "Hehehe, sleep on couch, hehehe…" Ash muttered. Misty then popped back up and continued eating, "Ya just have to know how to handle um." Misty said to Star with a wink. Ash continued to stare in space still trying to figure out exactly what just happened. It finally hit him and he leaned over to Pikachu, "Why do I feel like a jackass?"

Later that night…

Misty slowly woke up and looked around and found herself in what looked like a cell. Pikachu was by her side with a very sad look on his face. "Pikachu where are we? Where's Ash?" When Misty asked the second question Pikachu's cheeks sparked with anger. Then the door swung open and a figure around her size, maybe a little taller, wearing a Team Rocket uniform, but his face was hidden in shadows. Pikachu jumped in front of Misty protectively, "Pi ka pika KA PIKACHU!!!" (I won't let you touch her, YOU TRAITOR!!!) Pikachu then began to power up. The Rocket just laughed and pulled a gun and shot the little golden electric mouse. "CHAAAA!!!" He yelled out in pain as he fell and his golden glow faded. "PIKACHU!! NOOO!!!!" Misty cried as she picked up Pikachu's lifeless body, "Once my Boyfriend gets here, he'll make you pay!" the Rocket laughed again and began to walk out of the shadows, "What are you talking about, Mist? I 'm already here!" Misty's heart stopped, it couldn't be who she thought it was, could it? "A-A-Ash?" the Rocket then walked out in the open to reveal that it was in fact Ash, but he was different. His usual brown eyes were now dark red. "Ash? W-w-why?" Ash just let out an evil laugh; "I want to be the best, and by any means necessary!" Ash then pointed his gun at Misty, "And I won't let anyone stand in my way. Not even you." He said as he pulled the trigger.

Misty then jumped from her bed and looked around. She was back in her room soaked in sweat. She wiped a stand of her soaked hair from her face. "Why… why am I still dreaming things like that? It-it's over… why?" She said as she hugged her knees. 

Meanwhile, Ash looked up and he was back at Indigo City, and he was watching, friends and Loved ones throw their lives away, and he couldn't do nothing but watch. "Brock… Gary… Melody… Charizard… Dad… no…no… come back… NO!!!" Ash yelled as everything froze in place. Ash looked around confused. _Still blaming yourself, I see. _Ash looked over and saw Mew giggling at him. _It wasn't your fault. Nobody that matters blames you. _Mew said setting on his shoulder and staring at the frozen Missingno. _They all know what they were doing, and are now waiting on you. _Ash looked at him, "Mew, I…saw them go… no one could have survived that." _That is what your mind says, but what about your heart? _Ash looked down thinking. _Let me guess, it's telling you not to give up hope. _Ash nodded, "Any chance you can give me a hint?" Ash asked looking up. _Well, old friend, even for me the only way for you to take is completely unown. _Ash looked down, "That didn't help that much." Ash grumbled, _be strong Ash, It's a long road, but not one you have to take alone. _Mew then took off, _Until we meet again, farewell my friend! _

Ash then rose up from the couch and looked around. "So there is a way, but… it's… its unknown." Ash said trying to figure out Mew's riddle. "Unknown…Unknown… Unknown…"Ash's eyes then went wide. "UNOWN!!!!" Ash then dove at the phone, and dialed a number. "Hello, Prof. Hail, this is Ash Ketchum, Daria's son… yeah… Mom's fine… Yes I know it's three o'clock in the morning… but listen I need you to send me everything you've got on the Unown. Thinks, I'll talk to you first thing in the morning, thanks, Prof. bye." Ash hung up the phone, and looked out the window, "Hang on, guys, I'm coming." 

To Be Continued…

C. Cowboy: what cha think? What will Ash find out from Prof. Hail? What did Misty's dream mean? What's gonna happen between Pikachu and Kurai? Find out next time! 


	5. the Hand of Fate Returns

C. Cowboy: sorry for the wait, it's been kindda hectic around here, and I barely had time to even check my email. Anyway, on with story! R&R! 

Chapter 4: the Hand Of Fate Returns

"What does it all mean?" Misty asked herself as she leaned against the rail of her second story balcony. Her mind never left that dream from the night before. It isn't the first time the dream came, but every time she had it, it became more and more clear. Almost like it was more of a memory then a dream. She was so into her thoughts she never noticed the person walking up behind her until she felt two arms go around her waist and a kiss on the side of her neck. "Ash! You scared me!" Misty said jumping slightly. "Sorry. Ya sleep ok?" Ash asked resting his chin on her shoulder. "Yup! Like a log! You?" She lied. "Never better." Ash said turning her to face him. "Listen, I'm gonna have to leave earlier then I thought." Ash said sadly. "Oh. How early?" Misty said disappointedly. "This afternoon." Misty looked even more down, "But we were…" she was cut off by Ash rubbing her cheek. "Trust me, Mist, what I'm doing will more then make up for it. If it works." Misty now looked at him curiously, "What exactly are you doing?" She asked with a smirk. Ash just gave her a peck on the lips, "I've already told you; you'll see if it works!" Misty then batted her eyes at him. Ash sweated a little, but shook it off, "Not gonna work this time, babe, I've gotta go pack." Ash then turned and headed toward his room. Misty gave him a dirty look and snapped her fingers. 

Meanwhile in Star's room…

"I can't believe were in Elite Four!" Star said happily while stretching her arms and setting up from her bed. "Chu…" 'Yeah…' Kurai sighed sadly. "What's wrong, Kurai?" Star asked concerned. "Pika chu." 'It's nothing.' Star then gave her Pikachu a smirk, "Wouldn't have anything to do with a certain golden powerhouse, now would it?" Kurai blushed bright red and looked away, "K-ka! Pika kachu kapi kachu pipikachu!" 'N-no! Why would I be interested in that showoff!' Star petted Kurai on the head, "I don't know, maybe because he's one of the most powerful Pokemon in the world?" Kurai never said a word, just looked down trying to hide her blush. 

Star never came down till around noon, there she saw Misty, Mrs. Ketchum, and Togetic watching TV. "Hi. Anyone seen Ash," she then looked down at Kurai with a smirk, "or his Pikachu?" Kurai quietly growled and called her master unkind names. "Ash said he had some things to take care of, so he and Pikachu went off. They said they'd meet you at Pallet at the arranged time. "Cool." Star said setting down, Kurai just pouted. "So go with me to the mall, Star?" Misty asked, "I have to get some super potions and some more supplies for the gym. Star hated shopping, but she didn't have anything better to do.

A few hours later, Misty had about all the supplies she needed and they were both on their way out when they heard a woman screaming. "HELP!!! SOMEONE!!! HE STOLD MY PURSE!!!" Star and Misty both spun around and saw the Rocket running with the pocket book, but before they could do anything, a black blur swung from the ceiling and the rocket was out cold with the Hand of Fate standing over him. Fate tied the thief up for the police and handed the woman her purse. She thenlooked over and spotted Misty and Star, "Well, if it isn't the man stealer! How ya doing Missy?" Crystal said smartly. "I'm doing just fine, Blondie, and the name's Misty, not Missy." Misty said with a fake smile. "I though Team Rocket was gone for good. what's with this guy?" Star asked curiously, "Just because Giovanni's gone, doesn't mean Team Rocket's gone. They're weaker then they were, but they're still around." She then gave Star an evil look, "But even the stupidest of people knew that!" Star glared at her, "What…did…you…just…say?" Crystal giggled, "I take it back. Misty didn't know about it either, so the stupidest of people didn't know about it!"Misty and Star looked at each other and nodded. In a flash they were both on Crystal beating the living crap out of her. The beating continued till they saw a flash. They immediately stop end looked up and saw Todd Snap taking pictures of the two on one catfight. "Hi, Misty! Long time no see!" Todd said happily, "Hi Todd!" Misty said forgetting about Crystal and Star just looked confused. Crystal crawled back and threw a spark ball at the ground, "You haven't heard the last of me, Missy!" 

"What are you doing here Todd?" Misty asked, "Oh, I'm here with my girlfriend." "Who's the lucky lady?" before Todd could answer a female voice filled the mall, "MISTY!!! STAR!!!" Misty and Star both looked up and saw a girl running toward them, "Sayuri!" Misty yelled happily, "Skank! Long time no see!" Sayuri glared at Star, "How many times do I have to tale you I hate that name!!!""What are you doing here?" Misty asked before Star and Sayuri's usual argument stared up. "Me and my boyfriend here, thought we'd come and visit you guys." 

A few days later in Johto…

Ash and Pikachu walked up to Prof. Hail's lab. He knocked on the door, and it flew open and a strange girl jerked him inside. "Shush! They're all around us…" the girl said looking around. "Um… who?" Ash said unnerved "why, the Pink Bunnies of course!" Ash looked strangely at her, "Pink…bunnies…" then Prof. Hail walked in, "Why hello there Ash, I've been expecting you!" Ash smiled and walked over to him, "Hi, professor! Um… who's this?" Professor Hail looked at the girl and then back at Ash, "Oh, this is Zarrah, she's my lab assistant." The Prof. Then leaned over and whispered in Ash's ear, "She's a big help, but she's… just a little off." Ash narrowed his eyes and nodded, "I've know people like that." Hail then step toward his lab, "Come with me Ash, I think you'll want to see this." 

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: Gotta love cliffhangers! Anyway, what's Prof. Hail going show Ash? What's Crystal up to? What's going to happen between Pikachu and Kurai? Find out next time! 


	6. Team Rocket's Revenge

C. Cowboy: Sorry for the wait my friends, what can I say I'm a busy man. Anyway, here's another new chapter! R&R!

Chapter 5: Team Rocket's Revenge

"Wow…" Was all that Ash could say at what he saw in Prof. Hail's lab. "So far I have six of every letter." Hail said pointing to a large tank with several unowns rapidly flying around. "How did you get so many?" Ash said in shock, "Well, I have been studying them for the past four or five years, Ash." Hail said with a smirk. "But get this, they barely moved, up till about a month ago." Ash stepped back, "Missingno?" Prof. Hail nodded, "Yes, seems that on the second that Missingno was destroyed, they became very active. And if the info you gave me is correct, Missingno was not completely destroyed." Ash looked at him inquisitively, "You said Missingno was almost like a living parallel dimension. I have a theory that when everyone was absorbed and Missingno was blasted by a combination of electricity and psychic attacks from Togetic and Pikachu it…"

Several hours later…

"…And once the energy for inside and out combined, Missingno became a true opposite dimension."Prof. Hail then looked at the now sleeping Ash. He then stomped his foot causing Ash to jump and pretend he hear the whole thing. "Basically, I believe, that if I can find out the exact dimensional pattern, I can use the unowns to open a gate to the remains of Missingno and bring those trapped back into this dimension." Ash continued to stare at the professor, "Um… exactly what does that mean?" Prof. Hail sighed, "It means I think I might be able to bring those that were lost back." Ash began to nod wildly, "Why didn't you just say that in the first place!" Prof. Hail then placed a hand on Ash's shoulder; I have to study the area where Missingno was last. It shouldn't take no longer then one year."

One week later at the ruins of Pallet Town. 

Ash looked around as tears formed in his eyes as Pikachu stood beside him with his ears drooped low. Tall grass had begun to grow around and in the chard remains of buildings and homes. "I'm sorry." Duplica said as she walked up to her old friend. Shortly after were Ben, Star, and Jimmy. Duplica's heart felt expression melted into a glare at the site of Jimmy, which made him flinch. "You're not still mad at me are ya?" Jimmy asked, but only got a glare for an answer, "Don't worry, I won't let it slip that your natural hair color is really blond!" Jimmy then grabbed his mouth and looked around. Ben, Star, and Ash were holding back laughter, then… he saw Duplica, "Um… Duplica… don't look at me like that… D-Duplica… um…. Please put down the mallet… Duplica? Duplica? DUPLICA! NO!!!" BAM!!! Star and Ben looked away while Ash and Pikachu just flinched, "He's gonna be out for a while!"

Several hours later, once Jimmy came too, Ben gave the group their orders. "The construction crew should be here within the next few hours. And we also have information that a few members of Team Rocket are still free along with at least ten Mewtwos." Everyone looked concerned except Ash and Pikachu who only smirked. "We have info that they might try and stop this construction. Your mission is to not let them. that's about it." Ben then began to had the four clothing boxes, "But first, here's your new uniforms, they all opened the boxes and were happy with what they got, Ash especially, "Black leather…" Ash giggled to himself. The uniforms were a lot like those worn in X-Men the movie. They were all about the same, except Ash had a small shoulder cape, signifying him being Grand Master, and he also wore his Pokemon League hat.

The first few days of construction went smoothly. Most of the buildings had their foundations set, and construction of the new Gym Leader Tower was well on the way. But Peace was not to last. Just as was predicted Team Rocket hit the construction sight. Jimmy and Star were the first to the scene. They found Butch and Cassidy, several rocket troops, and all ten Mewtwos. Kurai tried a thundershock on a Mewtwo but it was not even close to effective. She stepped back in fear as the Mewtwo smiled at her. The Mewtwo's eyes began to glow as an energy blast began to form in its hand. Kurai closed her eyes tight waiting for the pain. She then heard the explosion and opened her eyes only to find she was flying through the air in Pikachu's arms as he jumped and ran using his agility attack. "Pikachu, Kapipi?" 'You alright, Kurai?' Kurai's only response was a tight hug. Pikachu blushed bright red. 

Meanwhile a few feet away, a couple Mewtwos shot blasts at Star and Jimmy. One hit close to Jimmy, sending him high into the air and to the ground hard. Ash and Duplica arrived shortly and Duplica gasped at the sight. Duplica brought Jimmy into her arms, "Come on, Jimmy, please say something!" She begged in tears. "Jimmy's eyes opened, "Anyone get the tag off of that truck?" Duplica just forcefully shoved him to the ground, "Jerk!" 

Pikachu then jumped next to Star and Ash, still holding Kurai. "Pikachu, there's just ten of them. Lets get this over with, but save the landscape this time."Pikachu looked at him with disappointment and let go of Kurai. In a flash Pikachu jumped from Mewtwo to Mewtwo, systematically blasting them with out even having to power up."How is this possible!!!" Butch and Cassidy yelled in unison. Once all the Mewtwos were destroyed Pikachu turned on the duo. Butch and Cassidy turned and tried to get a way, but a quick ultra shock sent them air born, "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!" 

Everyone except Ash stared in shock (no pun intended). Star picked up Kurai, "Are you alright?" Kurai blushed, 'Pi ka" 'uh huh.' Ash then walked up to Pikachu, "Think we've seen the last of them?" Pikachu didn't even look up, "Pika kapi kachu." 'Wouldn't count on it.'

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: what ya think, was that the last of Team Rocket's Mewtwos? Or are there more out there somewhere? Or are there something even more dangerous somewhere in the shadows? Find out next time!


	7. Misty's Birthday Surprise

C. Cowboy: In this one a important plot element takes place, this one's more romance than anything, those that are looking for action, stay come, we have some action come up very shortly! Now on with the show! R&R! 

CHAPTER 6: Misty's Birthday Surprise

Almost a year has gone by, Team Rocket has tried many times, but proved to no more dangerous then Jessie and James. New Pallet was well on its way at this time and the Gym Leader Tower was almost complete. Ash had told the other Elite his plan to rescue his friends who were 'lost' during the battle of Indigo, but he hasn't told them his 'WHOLE' plan yet. 

The Team has now moved into the tower. Ash set at his desk in deep thought. Jimmy walked into the office area and saw Ash staring at the same Gym application he was three hours ago. "What's up, Ash?" Jimmy asked taking a 'Red Alert Mountain Dew' can out of the small refrigerator in the corner of the office. "Still ain't decided on Leo Rodriguez's Gym application?" he said in a teasing voice. Ash's head shot up, "Waa! You say something?"Jimmy pulled a chair up in front of Ash's desk, "OK, man, what's wrong?" Ash put on a fake smile, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong! Why would anything be wrong?" Jimmy smirked at him, "Don't make me read your mind. Now what's bothering you?" Ash leaned back in his chair, "Well, Misty's going to be nineteen this Saturday, and… I'm worried if what I'm going to do for her birthday is the right thing." Jimmy rubbed his chin, "Well, if you asked me, she'll probably be mad that you waited almost a year to tell her about your rescue mission. That is what your doing isn't it?" Jimmy asked looking up. Ash slightly squirmed in his chair, "That's… part of it… but that's not why I'm nervous." Jimmy smirked at him, "Alright, let's be out with it." Ash blushed a little and scratched the back of his head, "Well, I want to ask her a certain question, too."

Jimmy took a swig of his drink, "Well, I don't know of any question that would be that hard to…" Jimmy then spit his drink all over Ash's desk, "YOU… YOU DON'T MEAN THAT QUESTION???" Ash just stared at his now soaked desk and nodded a yes, "You sly dog you!" Jimmy said punching him lightly in the arm. Jimmy then got up and smiled at him, "Go for it, Man! Good luck! Now lets see how I can make Duplica mad at me today!" He said heading out the door. Ash chuckled a little, over the past year, everyday seemed like a complete loss, unless Duplica plowed Jimmy in the head with either her mallet or have her ditto change into a mallet and hit him with that. It wasn't as big of a deal as it once was, Jimmy had now become adjusted to the abuse and if he was knocked out it wasn't over a minute. Either that or Duplica had started to hold back. Either one was believable.

Pikachu then drug himself through the door, it appeared that he had ketchup poured on his head and was dragging the rest of the bottle of ketchup behind him. He jumped into his little bed beside Ash's desk and began to drink the red liquid, "Shot down again, I see." Ash said to his love struck Pokemon, "Pika chu." 'Bite me.' Ash then smiled at his first pokemon, "Don't let it bother you too much, Pikapal, remember how me and Misty used to be? Look at us now. Give her time she'll come around." Pikachu looked up at Ash with a look of hope in his eyes. "Pi ka chu?" 'Ya think so?' "Yeah, now get yourself cleaned up, Misty's birthday is in two days, and I have to swing by the Celadon City Jewelry Store to pick up her _present_ before we go back to Cerulean." Pikachu looked confused but nodded, and scurried off to clean up.

That weekend, Misty's party went right on schedule. All of Misty's hometown friends were there, Richie and Lily, Professor Ivy, the other Elite Four members, and an extremely nervous Ash. Jimmy spotted Ash latched onto the wall, "Ya know Ash, I don't really know a lot, but I do believe breathing is a good thing." "I can't… help it… I feel like I'm taking on an army of Mewtwos all by myself!"Ash muttered.

The time had finally come to open presents. Ash decided that he would wait till she opened all her presents to make his move. He really hate the fact that she had a small mountain of gifts. She got a painting of a Vaporion by her old friend Fi, her sisters got her a new flowery dress, and she got several new water type pokemon. Once the last present was opened she felt tears start to form, there was no present from Ash. Ash took this a que and walked up to Misty, "Hey Misty, can I talk to you for a sec? Privately?" Misty looked up at him confused but smiled and nodded. They walked up to her balcony. Ash then signaled for her to set down. "Well, Misty…"

Meanwhile everyone at the party looked at each other, nodded, and shot up the stairs behind the couple. They all snuck up to the closed door to the balcony, and somehow fit everyone's ear to it. They listened carefully until they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up and saw the wheelchair bound Mrs. Ketchum, "Don't you people know that it is rude to eavesdrop?" They all looked down in shame, "And it is also not polite not to make room for the handicapped! So give me some room!" she said as she wheeled her chair as close to the door as she could and joined the group. 

"Well, Misty, I went to Prof. Hail almost a year ago, and I found something very important." Misty listened inquisitive, "Well I think I, we, found a way to bring back everybody who helped destroy Missingno." Misty jumped to her feet and hug Ash, "Oh Ash! That's the best news I could hear!" Ash then forced Misty back down adding to her confusion. "There's more, Mist, um… how do I start this?" Ash said looking at the stars over their heads. "Mist we've been together for a long time now, and I-I was just wondering if you would… if you would… You're not going to make this easy on me are you?" He asked at the smirking Misty, "Ash Ketchum, have I ever made _ANYTHING _easy on you?" Ash rubbed his head and took a deep breath, "Aw heck, I've never been good at things like this!" Ash said as he reached into his pocket and dropped to one knee. He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Inside was a golden ring with a large blue diamond with a silver dratini wrapped around it, "You get the idea?" he said as he stared into Misty's tear-filled eyes and prayed. "Ash… I…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: ::singing:: I love cliffhangers! I love cliffhangers! How bout you? How bout you? :: go ahead, yell at me, and call me bad names. Just remember that the more ya fuss the longer it will take me to update again ;) hehehe bye-bye for now!


	8. Enter: The Destroyah

BIG GOSPEL SINGING

C. Cowboy: I think I've let ya suffer long enough! Well, here in just a few lines, Misty will give her answer, and also in this very chapter, also the lost heroes that are trapped in Missingno, well, they won't be trapped much longer. But are they the only ones that will be freed?

Chapter 7: Enter: The Destroyah

"Ash… I… don't know what to say…" Misty muttered through her tears. Ash smiled up at her, "Well… I would really like to hear a 'yes' or something like that right about now." Misty thought for a second then smiled, "How about this." She said as she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him up into a passionate kiss. She pulled away after around a minute. And Ash looked at her pleadingly, "Was… that a yes?" Misty rolled her eyes, "Ash, you are such a idiot… but you're _my _idiot. And that _was_ a yes." Ash started to jump up and down when he heard a faint 'alright!' from the door. He looked over at his new wife-to-be and smiled. He then tiptoed toward the door. Once he got there. He slowly opened the door and all the party guests who were pressed to the door fell on top of Ash, except Jimmy and Duplica who were toward the back and rolled over top of the pile. "Ow!" Jimmy said opening his eyes to see a very red and very angry face of Duplica who was underneath him. "What'd I do this time?" he then looked down at the location of his hands, (C. Cowboy: use your own perverted imaginations) then he turned blood red and gulped, "Uh…oh…" **BAM!!!!! **"Ewww…" Misty cringed at the now unconscious Jimmy. Mrs. Ketchum then peaked through the door and giggled at the pile of bodies covering her son. She was the only one smart enough to get out of the way. She rolled in and grabbed Misty's hands, "Oh, Misty! I'm so happy for you two! I always wanted a daughter!" Ash who was half way out of the tangled mess glared up at his mom, "I heard that." Mrs. Ketchum smiled at him, "Oh you know I love you son!" She then looked at Misty, "What's the date?" Misty thought for a second, "Well, we'll probably wait until Ash gets everyone back first. Then we'll set a date." 

The next morning Misty, Mrs. Ketchum, Ash, the other Elite Four at the remains of Indigo City, there they met Prof. Hail, his daughter Molly, who was currently on her own pokemon journey, and the professor's assistant, Zarrah. Prof. Hail had what looked like a large archway that was attached to a large tube of Unowns. "Well, here we go." Ash said as Prof. Hail was about to hit the button to turn it on. _Hold your ponytas for a second! _Ash looked up and saw Mew float down to his side; _I can't believe your just going to jump into something with out even looking first! _Mew scolded "It's not like I'll be in any danger I'll have Pikachu with me, and as far as I know, nothing's even near as powerful as he is!" _Just because Pikachu has no equal in this world doesn't me he won't have one in another! _Everyone except Ash and Pikachu then looked a little worried, especially Kurai. "Don't worry! We'll be fine!" _Stubborn fools… huh? _Mew and Ash both looked at Zarrah who was staring directly at Mew and pointing her finger looking almost too scared to move, "P-P-PINK…B-B-BUNNY…" Mew did infact look like a pink bunny, minus the long ears. "Mew?" Mew muttered as he looked around then back at Zarrah while pointing to himself questionably. Zarrah then let out loud scream and ran away as fast as she could while screaming, "THE PINK BUNNIES ARE HERE!!! THE PINK BUNNIES ARE HERE!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!" 

_Never had that happen before…_Mew said out loud to himself then he heard a machine start up and saw Ash and Pikachu jumping through the gate, _YOU FOOLS! DON'T COME CRYING TO ME IF SOMETHING REALLY BIG AND POWERFUL KICK'S BOTH YOUR ASSES!!!! _"GOOD LUCK ASH!!!" Misty yelled, while everyone else smile, completely trusting the two, everyone except Kurai. She just stared at the ground, with the words Mew said running through her mind, "Pikachu, pika ka chu…" 'Pikachu, please be careful…' _YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF FOOLS, YOU KNOW THAT??? _Mew yelled before disappearing again.

Ash and Pikachu both hit the ground very hard , but remained on their feet. They looked around and saw their surroundings were exactly as they left, only it looked like a negative of a picture. Where it should be light, it was dark, and where it was dark it was light. "This is weird Pikachu." Ash said looking back to make sure the portal was still opened, "Now, lets find the others… if their still alive." Pikachu nodded and they headed toward a few buildings.

Once they got there they saw no sign of anything or anyone. "Well, old friend looks like were out of luck…" Ash was then forced to the ground by several objects, Pikachu started to power up but only started to laugh when he saw what it was. Cendaquill, Totadile, and Bulbasaur were all on Ash's chest fighting over who was on top. "I missed you too guys! Now, where is everyone else?" all their eyes lit up, especially Bulbasaur, as they jumped off and headed toward the inside of a building. 

"ASH!!!" A familiar voice called as Ash and Pikachu walked inside. Ash looked and saw everyone inside the massive building coming toward him. Brock was leading the way, "I knew you'd come up with some way to get us out!" Gary added as Brock put Ash in a bear hug. "Is everyone else alright?" Melody asked with a happy smile, "Yes, now if we'll hurry up and get back we can start planning the wedding!" Ash said pushing Brock off of him, everyone silenced, "Wedding? What wedding?" Ash blushed, "Um… mine and… um… Misty's…" "CONGADS!" Brock said putting Ash in another bear hug, "Now all I have to do is ask Suzie, and we'll make it a double!" Ash looked sadly at Brock, "Man, I don't know how to tell you this but, Suzie… married Zane three months ago…" Brock looked down sadly, "Oh… o-ok…" 

"Bulba!" Ash then looked down at his Bulbasaur, he then saw a blushing Chikarita beside him. then he noticed three others hiding behind the two, there was a mini-Chikarita, and two Mini-Bulbasaurs. Ash eyes widened, "You mean… you two?" Bulbasaur and Chikarita blushed and looked down, before timidly nodding. Ash was about to comment on this when another voice grabbed his attention, "Son?" Ash looked around and saw his father looking proudly at him, "Dad?" Ash said as the room fell quite again. They stared for a second, before they dove into a hug that has been needed for many, many years. "I've missed you, Dad!" Ash said teary eyed, "I guess… your mother was right about me… all along…" Red said just as teary eyed. The mood was then shattered by Pikachu blowing his nose on Brock's hanky. "Well, what are we waiting for? LETS GO HOME!" Ash said as they all cheered and headed toward the portal, _What took you so long, Master? _Ash then looked up and saw Lugia and Ho-oh flying toward the portal. "Sorry guys, I'm only human!" as everyone jumped through the portal Chikarita grabbed Ash's arm in a Vine Whip, 'One of the twins is missing!' Ash then looked on to his friends, "You guys go on ahead, Chikarita, you, Bulbasaur, me and Pikachu will stay and look for the baby. 

They didn't have to look long, the walked back toward the building and a dark figure walked out of the shadows. It was a pokemon. It looked a great deal like Mewtwo, except it was jet black, had sharp claws and fangs, spikes on it's shoulders and down it's spine all the way to the tip of it's tail, had glowing dark red eyes and it stood at least nine feet tall. In one of its claws was the baby Bulbasaur.__

_ _

_Greetings my friends, My name is Destroyah. I have been trapped in the accursed dimension for centuries, if you would do me the favor of freeing me from this prison, I will let the child live. Do we have a deal? _The monster said to their minds, Bulbasaur and Chikarita were about to attack when Pikachu stepped in front of them "Chu! Pi kapi chu!" No! He's all mine!" Pikachu then powered up to his top level, and glared at the monster, "Pi ka chu?" 'Ready to rumble?' Pikachu asked with a smirk. the monster just laughed, _I hope that is not all you have. _

_ _

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: __another clash of titans is about to take place! Is the Destroyah just bluffing or is he truly stronger then the supercharged Pikachu? Will Ash and his pokemon escape unharmed? Find out next time!

__


	9. The Dark Herald

C. Cowboy: I this one well find out just how powerful this 'Destroyah' really is. Is he a match for Pikachu at full power, or does he surpass it? And with Red, AKA Giovanni, returning to the real world, what kind of reception will the former head of Team Rocket receive? Find out soon! R&R! 

Chapter 8: The Dark Herald

Pikachu glared at the gigantic monster, electricity ran down his coat and on the ground around him. His electric blue eyes burned with determination. The two power houses continued to glare and measure each other's strength. Then in a flash the two shot toward each other and Pikachu sent a blast but Destroyah just swept it away with the back of his claw. Pikachu taken back from this sent several ultra shocks and every one hit the mark, as smoke erupted from the explosion. Then from the smoke the monster shot out and grabbed Pikachu by the face, he then picked him up into the air and slammed him to the ground. 

Pikachu quickly got back to his feet but was breathing heavily. He then went for a tackle attack, but met with the monster's elbow, send him back to the ground hard. He got back to his feet, but a lot slower this time. He stammered around and glared at Destroyah. Blood was now coming from his mouth and nose. "Pikachu! Return! He's too strong! We have to get away, before it's too late!" Ash pleaded from the sideline. Pikachu didn't look his way, "Pika pi… kachu… pika chu…kapi pikachu…" 'I'm not… backing down… till I can't… fight anymore…' Pikachu and Destroyah shot toward each other and the attacks were so quick it was impossible to tell which attack if either one hit its mark. Pikachu and Destroyah stood exactly where the other was standing. When Pikachu finally stumbled a little, and the golden shine and electricity faded just before he fell face first: battered, bleeding, and defeated. Destroyah glared victoriously at the fallen Pikachu, _THAT was the Gold Guardian of legend? I am not impressed._

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried out running toward his fallen friend, Destroyah smiled and shot toward him. Before Ash could even react Destroyah's claw was around his neck, and picked Ash up off the ground as if he was nothing. He then brought his free claw to Ash's face, raised the claw from his forefinger, and ran it across Ash's cheek, _I have you now, Chosen One. _He said as he eyed the drop of blood that ran down Ash's cheek. Before Destroyah could say or do anything else three blast hit the monster in the side, sending Ash and Destroyah in two directions. Ash looked up and saw his father leading Lugia, Ho-oh and Charizard toward the monster. "You ok, son?" Red said looking his son over, "Your Bulbasaur and Chikarita told us you need help." Ash didn't even respond, he just dove toward his fallen best friend. "Pikachu say something!" Ash yelled as he picked up Pikachu's still form. "Pikapi… Pi chupi…" 'Ash… I'm sorry…' Pikachu muttered weakly, "Pika… Kapipi… ka… chu…" Tell… Kurai… that… I…" Pikachu was unable to finish as he passed out again. "Hang in there, buddy, I'll get you help." Ash then got up and ran toward the portal with his father, Lugia, Ho-oh, and Charizard close behind, and shortly behind them was Destroyah with a sick smile on his face. 

Ash stop and let the others jump through before him. He then saw Destroyah rocketing toward him before he jump through the portal himself. As soon as he hit the ground he screamed at Prof. Hail to close to portal before it was too late. Misty and the others gathered around Ash as he cradled Pikachu. As soon as Kurai caught sight of Pikachu bloody and bruised face, her heart almost stopped, "Kapi chu…" 'Please no…' Star saw her pokemon's fear and squeezed her arm, "Don't worry, he'll pull through." The stressful moment got even more stressful when Ben noticed who was standing beside Ash, "Giovanni." Ben growled . Red looked up and saw many hate filled faces. "Listen," Red barked, "You may not trust or like me, and you have every right in the world not to, but right now all that's important is getting my son's Pikachu help, and finding out what the heck that thing was that did that to him." they all hated it, but he was right. "I'm not asking you to forget or forgive me for my many sins, all I ask is for a chance to try and make as much right as I can." He then looked down at Pikachu, "…starting with him."

A few hours later all those rescued were taken to be checked up on, while everyone else waited for any news on Pikachu at the Cerulean PKMN Center. Nurse Joy finally came out and smiled a reassuring smile at Ash, "He's going to be just fine. It seems he was just beaten up pretty bad. He'll be ready to go home by this evening." Ash set back on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. And behind the couch Kurai now danced around happily. Ash then started to rub his forehead. "Ash, are you alright?" Misty asked, "I'm fine Mist, just got a head ache all of the sudden. Do you think you can bring Pikachu home? I think I'll go on ahead, and go to bed. This head ache's killing me!" Misty nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "OK I'll see you in a little while. Hope you get to feeling better!" Ash smiled weakly and nodded. "Thanks Mist, see you later." He said getting up and heading out the door. Misty watched him leave with a face covered with concern. Something wasn't right. 

A few hours later, Amanda finally reached Pewter City. She was warn completely out, but happy she got away, "That was too easy! You'd think they would be more observant!" Amanda laughed to herself. "The only reason you got away is because my master willed you to get away." A deep yet familiar voice called from behind Amanda. Amanda spun around to find a person wearing a dark cloak and whose face was completely hidden, "Who are you? What do you want?" I only want what my master wants, and that is for you to reform the Dark Empire. Nothing more. Nothing less." Amanda smirked at him, "And how am I supposed to do thatwith the Elite Four around?" the cloaked figure then gave an evil giggle, "Allow my to handle the Elite Four. They will be no problem what so ever." Amanda then laughed a little, "And what if I say 'no'? Why should I if I don't even know who you or 'your master' really are?" the person then raised a gloved hand, and Amanda felt as if something wrapped around her neck, then it tightened and she felt it pick her up off the ground. "You WILL obey your orders. And if you really must know, the master is none other then the Great Destroyah himself. Soon he will be free and even the Chosen Ones will be helpless to stop him." the person lowered his/her hand and Amanda hit the ground with a thud. "And if you must call me something, call me the Dark Herald"

TO BE CONTINUED… 

C. Cowboy: what cha think? Who's the Dark Herald? How will he be able to keep the Elite Four from getting in Amanda's way? If the Dark Herald is successful and Destroyah is released, If Pikachu can't stop him? who can? Well that's about it for now, don't forget to review! 


	10. Preparations

C

C. Cowboy: now that ff.net's back in business, on with the story. I'm guessing were about half way through the story, and I've pretty much decided unless I get enough requests, this is the final installment of Time Of Destiny. But I went through a lot of thought and decided to have two alternative endings. That's pretty much all the update I got, so, back to the story!

Chapter 9: Preparations 

A large electric blast that could only come from an Ultra Shock attack open the latest Dark Empire hideout's Door "Pika, Kapipi, kachu pika kachu." 'Good job, Kurai, but you need to focus a little more.' Pikachu said to Kurai, as the two Pikachus eased into the warehouse followed by the Elite Four. The group looked around; there were still some equipment but it looks like it was completely evacuated with in the last hour. "Missed um again!" Duplica grumbled as the others looked around, "Looks like they knew we were coming." Jimmy said picking up a loose piece of paper. It had been a week since Ash rescued the ones in the Missingno dimension, and almost immediately Amanda rebuilt her Dark Empire and began terrorist activities. And this was the sixth base the Elite Four raided and was moments too late. "I hate to say it," Ash said looking up, "But we may have a mole in our organization." They all looked at him in shock, "But… I trust everyone here!" Star said out loud as Kurai jumped to her shoulder. "It doesn't have to be in our main group." Ash said looking down, "Don't forget our support groups and our superiors. Any one of them could be with Amanda." They all nodded in agreement, "But…who?" Jimmy asked no one in particular. 

The group continued conversing on that subject till they reached Gym Leader Tower. Ash set down at his desk and took out a bottle of headache medicine. "Your head still bothering you?" Jimmy asked from his desk, "Yeah, It hits every so often. I think its just stress though, between the Elite Four and the wedding, I think I'll have gray hairs before I'm twenty one!" Jimmy laughed at the comment, "Or your hair might fall out, one or the other!" Ash looked at him in a mix of surprise and fear, "Y-ya think so?" Jimmy just patted his shoulder and laughed, "I'm just kidding Ash, would you relax!" he then mentally brought two cans of Coca-Cola to his hands and handed Ash a drink, "Trust me, nothing's going to go wrong!" Ash opened his can and took a swig; "If you say so." the door then opened and out came Duplica and Star in their casual clothing, with Kurai on Star's shoulder. Pikachu, who was lying on Ash's desk, pretended to be asleep, but had one eye open and watching Kurai's every move. "Where you two off to?" Jimmy asked offering the two drinks as well, "Were going to meet Misty, her sisters, and Daria at the dress shop down town, so she can pick out her wedding dress." Ash leaned back and daydreamed about how Misty will look all decked out in a white wedding dress. "Well, we're running late as it is, so see you boys later!" After they left Ash got up, "Now where are you going?" Jimmy asked Ash looked back with a smiled, "I'm going to see what Ben's found out about the possible spy." Jimmy set back and took another swig from his drink, "Well, I guess it's me and you, Pikachu!" Jimmy then sighed sadly as he heard Pikachu snoring. 

"Any luck?" Ash asked entering Ben's office, "Not yet, and I'm so freakin hungry!" Ben complained as his stomach grumbled loudly. "Why don't you let me look at the records, while you go get you a bite to eat." Ash said signaling to the door. Ben thought for a second, then nodded, "sounds good to me, I'll be back in around a hour." Ash nodded, took Ben's seat, and began to type on the computer. "Don't eat too much, Ben, we've already ordered your tux for the wedding, and it needs to fit." Ben just laughed and headed out the door.

Meanwhile across town, Misty twirled around in yet another dress while the gang of females judged its appearance. "What do you think?" Misty asked, "I don't know…" Mrs. Ketchum said rubbing her chin, Misty then humphed and turned and headed back to the changing room. A few hours and several hundred dresses later, Misty came out in the last dress in the store and proved the best always comes last. It had a silky yet slightly tight strapless top that showed her shoulders, and came down past her feet and dragged behind her. The red and green jewels on the top completely complimented her hair and eyes. "And we have a winner!" Sayuri yelled out as the others giggled causing Misty's face to match the color of her hair. 

Later that evening Misty, Mrs. Ketchum, and her sisters returned Cerulean City with her new wedding dress. "What took you girls so long?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu set on the couch watching TV. "Ash! What are you doing home?" Misty yelled looking back making sure her dress was hidden. "UM… it is Friday, and I do get to come home on the weekends." Misty blushed slightly embarrassed. "Plus my bachelor party is tomorrow night. You didn't think I would miss that!" Ash said with a wink, "Crap, I forgot about my bridal party!" Misty squealed and made a mad dash for her room. Mrs. Ketchum and Misty's sister all looked at each other and smiled evilly, "We haven't." Ash then got up and yelled down the hallway, "Hurry up Mist, we have to go and talk to Dad!" then Misty poked her head out the door, "Crap I forgot about that too!" She then slammed the door back shut, and Ash could here her cursing as she got changed. 

A few hours later Ash and Misty walked into Red's apartment. Since he risked his life against Missingno, he was only put on probation working for the Elite Four. "Dad, you home?" Ash said poking his head through the door. "Hello son, congratulations you two." Red said sadly, he was looking down till he heard Ash and Misty gasping for air. He looked up and saw Blastoise had Ash and Misty in a death grip. "Missed… you… too… buddy…" Ash gasped out trying to force himself out. "Blastoise! Let them go." Blastoise looked sadly at Red but still set the two down. "I don't blame either of you for never wanting to see me again, after what all I've done. I still can't build up the courage to face Daria." Ash walked over and put a hand on his father's shoulder, "We aren't angry at you dad! We all make mistakes, sure your mistake was bigger then others but…" **BAM**"What he's trying to say is we all know you want to make up for what you did." Misty said pulling her mallet from Ash's head. "The… reason we're… here… is we…want to ask… you something…" Ash said pulling himself off the floor. Red then looked up his interest peaked. "We were wondering…" Ash started "if you would consider…" Misty continued, "Giving me away at the wedding?" Red looked down, and started sniffing; he then brought the two in a bear hug, "I'D LOVE TOO! I AM SO FREAKIN HONORED!!!!" Ash and Misty gasped and tried to fight free, "Um… dad… we need… air…" Ash gasped. "…or… you won't… have anyone to give… away…" Misty gasped finally giving Red the hint, and he dropped them and rubbed the back of his head, looking and acting frighteningly a lot like Ash.

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: this chapter may at the time seem pointless, but you should realize by now, every chapter I write has some key element or hint in it. Anyway, in the next one, the bachelor and bridal parties take place, ever heard the old saying "what can go wrong most of the time will"? Well, remember that. Hehehe


	11. Party Time!

C. Cowboy: all right the classic one is finally back in business! Sorry it took so long, but I had technical difficulties with my home PC and when I finally get that straitened out I come on to find ff.net had gone to the drunken squirrels! We'll it's back and I'm back, so people, BE HAPPY! Well, back to the story, we pickin up the day before the big wedding. And it's time for the bachelor and bridal parties, and with the crew I've assembled, you know it can be anything but boring. Oh, and for fire blaze's question, it was just the ultra shock Pikachu was teaching Kurai, only Pikachu (and his offspring, remember that much later) can transform into "super pikachus". And the only reason for that is Mew was the one that gave him that power when he revived him in TOD3. but any electric type can learn ultra shock. And just one more thing, while ff.net was down, I have started preparations for a pretty long epilogish story that should put a good ending on the whole big story, it should be out shortly after the conclusion of TOD4.  Now on with the show! Note, this has some more mature situations in it, mostly drinking but has a few other things in it too. I won't tell you kiddies not to read it cause then you'll bust a gut till you did, so I'll just say read at your own risk.

**_CHAPTER 10: LET'S PARTY!_**

****

****"You've got to be kidding." Ash and Misty groaned as they looked at the old, almost condemned building Misty's sisters rented for their parties. It was a two-story office building and looked well over one hundred years old, infact it was the oldest building in Cerulean City. "What is this?" Misty growled. Misty's sister just chuckled nervously, "Like, we spent all our money on, like, fixing our hair and, like, makeup for the, like, wedding, we, like, didn't have enough money for, like, any place else!" Misty glared at her sisters and imagined all the ways she could kill them right then and there. She then noticed Ash rubbing his temples, "Ash are you alright, you really need to see a doctor about those headaches." Misty said soothingly, "NO!" Ash snapped causing Misty to step back. "I'm sorry Mist, I know its just nerves, hey I'm going to get married tomorrow, so I have a right to be nervous." Misty smiled and nodded, I think I'll go back and take a nap, if you guys don't need me to help you set up." Ash said to the group. "Don't worry man!" Brock said, "It's your party after all, we got it covered!" Ash nodded and turned and headed back to the gym. Everyone then headed into the building except Jimmy, who was watching Ash walk off with narrowed eyes, "What's wrong?" Duplica asked concerned, Jimmy just glanced toward her then back to the way Ash went, "I don't know, something just don't… feel right…" He then looked her way and put his arm around her and started toward the building, "Don't worry about it, I'm probably just sensing his nervousness." Duplica smiled, but then realized Jimmy had his arm around her, and hit him on the head with her mallet. But immediately helped him back up, "Wha… What was that for???" Jimmy asked dazed, "Hee-hee. Sorry, habit." 

Meanwhile, in the Dark Empire's secret base, "Don't know why we have to listen to that freak in the cloak, even Giovanni didn't put me through this crap!" Amanda complained before gasping for air, "do not question me again, Amanda." Dark Herald said picking her up with a strange invisible force and pulled her to where she was just a few inches from him. "Move our forces to Mewtwo Cave just outside Cerulean City tonight. The Elite Four will all be at the bachelor and bridal parties. The city will be defenseless tonight and tomorrow at the wedding, and we strike at the wedding tomorrow. The Dark one will be free this time tomorrow." Amanda stared at the cloak hiding his face, "How do you know all this? Who are you?" she could see his lips form a smirk as he jerked his cloak back, and before Amanda could react he gave her a passionate kiss. He pulled back and smiled, and Amanda's eyes widened with shock and disbelief, "It can't be… You?"

A few hours later, Ash and Misty stood just outside the doors of building, not sure if they should really go in or not. "Well, here we go Mist, might as well get this over with." Misty just shook her head, "Yup, hope you miss your head ache, cause I have a feeling we both are going to have one before this is over." Ash nodded and they both entered.  

**_Ash's party…_**

****

The party started off, calm and nice, but then Leo, the gym leader Fuse Town, showed up with a grocery buggy full to the brim with kegs of beer. "Alright boys! Let's get this party STARTED!!!!!!!!" "I thought you were bringing two buggies full!" Jimmy said grabbing a bottle, "Left one for the ladies. Hee-hee." 

With in a hour there wasn't a sober guy in the room, "and then, hick and then the sonaffa dich put is arm around her and started, hick started hick sayin something about hick her eyes or something… I always hated Rudy, hick ya know Rudy." Ash said to the equally drunk Rudy. "Hick yup, don't hic know him, but he sounds like a real hick sissy boy…" Rudy then looked straight forward, "Wait a hick second… I'm Rudy! I think… Hick that means… hick I'm a sissy!" Rudy said before downing another bottle.   

Mean while Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Totadile were across the room just as drunk as everyone else. 'Alright pikachu, lets see you power hick up' Bulbasaur said barely able to stand up, 'I think I hick can take ya!' 'Alright here hick we go!' Pikachu then strained to transform, but ended up passing out from the alcoholic rush 'Pikachu, you ok?' Bulbasaur said, Pikachu then stumbled to his feet and stared at Totadile, 'Kurai?' Totadile then looked confused at Pikachu, seemed the alcohol had no affect on him, he was hyper 24/7 anyway, 'huh?' Pikachu then smiled wide and started making kissy faces and stumbled toward Totadile, 'Kurai, I love ya, baby, come to daddy!' Totadile then screamed and ran out of the room with Pikachu close behind and Bulbasaur laying and drooling on the floor. 

Aw man! You started the party without me!" Dusty said walking in, "sorry, hick man!" Brock said. Well here's my present, Dusty said opening the door, and four officer Jenny's walked in, "ARE YOU hick NUTS! WE HAVE UNDERAGED hick PEOPLE HERE!!!" Brock griped, "Don't worry Brock! Show um what you can do girls!" the jenny's nodded and jumped on the table and started stripping. Brock smiled wide and hugged Dusty, "THANKS MAN, JUST WHAT I hick ALWAYS WANTED!!!" 

Meanwhile…

 **_Misty's Party…._**

****

"Alright open presents, then we drink and be marry!" Star said handing Misty a wrapped box. Misty nodded and started opening presents. Most of them were just whatnots and some off them were slightly embarrassing. "Star!" Misty yelled looking at the very little amount of night clothing in the box, Misty then looked at her with a cocked eyebrow as she held up a thong. Star just smiled, "I think Ash would like you wearing that tomorrow night." Mrs. Ketchum shook her head, "Shame Star, what are you thinking, you must think much more like a lady, Ms. Angelic! I think this would be much more appropriate for you to wear tomorrow night, Misty" Mrs. K then handed her a box. Misty opened it and then looked back up at her confused, "But Mrs. Ketchum, there's nothing… in…it…" Mrs. Ketchum smiled and nodded. Misty's face went blood red. 

Ash's Party         

Jimmy, who was completely wasted, stared at the Jenny on the table in the middle of the room, he then psychically pinched her backside. And she spun around to see Brock with an alcohol enhance pretty girl mode face. She then kicked him square in the chin and called him a pervert. Brock looked up sadly and made his way to the hallway, and was almost knocked down as Totadile zoomed by still being chased by Pikachu. "Dang it, I can't even get a girl when I'm drunk! Hick 

Misty's Party… 

****

The drinking had been going on for a while, and most of the girls drunk even harder then the boys so half of the party was already out. Mrs. Ketchum was having a blast rolling her wheelchair in circles, and Misty was the only one who hadn't drunk, she didn't want a hangover for the wedding. Star then plopped down beside of her, "Ya know hick what? You've got pretty eyes! Hick"Misty sweet dropped and remembered that Star became a little _different_ when she was under the influence. "Um… if you'll excuse me, I have to… um… go over there…" Misty then got up and rapidly walked toward the door, "Hey…hick Missy! Wait hick for me!" Star said following her. 

Misty made it to the hall and looked into the old janitor's closet, and was about to find a better hiding place when Totadile and Pikachu ran past her knocking her into the small tub inside. "Missy! Wherehick you at???" Star asked stumbling trough the hall. She then ran directly into Brock, "Oh, hick hi Brocky." Star said with a smile, "Hello, hick Star." They then just stared at each other for a second and then started making out. They then drug each other in the same large closet that Misty was hiding in; there they started taking each other's close off. Misty looked up and saw what was happening, "Oh… dear… God…" she then made a dash for the door and tried to get it to open but much to her displeasure the door handle came off in her hand. She then started clawing at the door in a futile attempt at getting out, but stopped when she felt something land on the top of her head, she grabbed it in her hand and her eyes grew wide when she realized what it was, she then through Star's panties to the ground and slowly turned around to see what was happening behind her, and her scream could be heard throughout the building.       

TO BE CONTINUED… 

C. Cowboy: well, what ya think? What will the Dark Empire do to Ash and Misty's wedding? Any idea's on the identity of the Dark Herald? Will Misty ever be the same? Find out next time!


	12. Dream or nightmare

C. Cowboy: this is it, people; the day of the big wedding is here! But the question is, will Ash and Misty have a fairy tale ending, or will someone or something stand in their way? Plus the Dark Herald's Identity will be reveled in this one. Well I've talked enough. 

Chapter 11: Dreams or Nightmares 

Mew and a group of unown teleported into the negative world that Destroyah called his home, and looked around for the monster. _All right, Destroyah! Where are you? _Mew said into the darkness, but got no response. _I won't let you win; I'll stop you here and now! _He said raising his power to the max. They then narrowed his eyes and saw a large temple in the distance, and teleported to just outside it. 

Mew and his group slowly flew inside, and made his way to the very center of the temple. There on the table Destroyah's body laid. It showed no signs of life, if it wasn't for very shallow breathing, he would be obviously dead. _No _Mew said, _He's already in the real world. I must warn the chosen ones_._ If it isn't already too late. _  

Meanwhile…

The large church was beginning to fill with Ash and Misty's friends and family. Seemed like everyone that Ash and Misty meet on their journey was able to make it. Ash, Brock, Tracy, and Jimmy were beginning to prepare in their dressing room, "Never thought this day would happen, and with Misty of all people!" Ash said battling with his tie. "What are you talking about Ash?" Tracy said adjusting his jacket, "Yeah, Ash," Brock said, "We've been seeing this coming for along time now! And Tracy take off that damn bandana." Ash blushed slightly, "We were that obvious?" they both then answered in unison, "YES!" Jimmy was barely containing his laughter, "Sounds like you had quite a journey, Ash." Ash began to open his mouth, but Brock cut him off, "OH! The stories I could tell!" Ash elbowed him hard in the ribs, and scowled at him, "You realize because of that crack, you'll be the first place I come to when ever Misty kicks me out." 

Meanwhile in Misty's dressing room Melody, Mrs. Ketchum, Duplica, and Sayuri  were desperately trying to keep Misty from having a nervous breakdown. "I AM NOT NERVOUS! WHY WOULD I BE NERVOUS? OH WAIT, MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE **I'M ABOUT TO GET MARRIED!!!!!!!**" Misty yelled, causing everyone but Mrs. K to back away. Mrs. Ketchum had known Misty for along time and knew how to calm her down, but before Mrs. Ketchum could speak up, Star walked in, causing Misty to shriek, turn away, and start muttering "happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts…" The three others looked at each other, "What's up with that?" Star blushed, "Oh…. N-nothing! Heehee." "sure, Star, what ever you say." Sayuri said as they heard a knock on the door. Sayuri came back, "Um, Misty, I hate to sound rushy but… Heehee you've got ten minutes."    

Outside in the main hall, Pikachu and Togetic stood guard. 'All right, keep an eye out for you-know-who.' Pikachu said rolling his eyes looking for signs of trouble, _yeah I know, Dark Empire. _Togetic said unhappily. 'No I was talking about Crystal, I'd be willing to bet my ketchup bottle that she'll show up. And what's wrong little girl?' Pikachu said concerned, _oh nothing, Unka Pika, just Mom didn't let me come to the party last night, said I was still too young. _Pikachu blushed and thought about Totadile's now catatonic state, 'Heehee maybe it was for the best, it got kindda rough last night.' Togetic gave him a strange look and then shrugged it off and continued to watch for trouble. 

Music began to play and everyone took their seats, and Togetic and Pikachu at the door. Duplica, Star, and Sayuri were Misty's Bride maids, and Mrs. Ketchum was her maid of honor. And beside Ash was Jimmy, Brock, and Tracy (Don't remember their specific titles, so sue me) then as "here comes the bride" began Misty slowly steeped out, with her arm around Red's arm. At the sight of Misty in her dress, made Ash's jaw drop, Brock, Tracy, and Jimmy chuckled, while Jimmy used his powers to hold Ash's jaw up. Misty walked up to Ash's side smiled and winked at him, Ash felt like he would pass out, but then the strange pain returned to the back of his head. 

In the rafters of the church, Mew teleported and looked down at the soon to be wedded couple. _There they are. _Mew said, _No point in interrupting the wedding. _Then his blue eyes widened, _NO! H-he's here somewhere! But who is he hiding in? _

The priest then spoke up, "Friends, We are gathered here to witness the union of Adrian Ashley Ketchum and Misty Kasumi Waterflower. They have come to unite in holy matrimony, if there is anyone with objections to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." In the back Pikachu and Togetic powered up, if Crystal showed up, she'd be down in a fraction of a second. "Seeing none, we shall proceed, Misty do you take Ash, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"  Misty looked at Ash, took a deep breath "I do." Ash smiled but his head continued to throb more and more by the second, "Ash do you take Misty to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, till death do you part?"     

"I…I…" Ash then grabbed his forehead, covering his eyes with his hands, and almost went to his knees, "Ash?" Misty asked worriedly, while Mew watched in fear form the rafters, _Please, no. Not him, please. _"I… I-I…" Ash continued. Then he stood up as if nothing was wrong, his hands down to his side and his eyes closed. "I…I…" Misty and the whole church watched and listened closely, when an evil smirk crossed Ash's face, his eyes opened and Misty froze in fear, they were bright crimson, "No. No I don't." Ash then looked up directly at Mew, "Come here old friend." He then pointed his hand directly at him, and blasted him with an energy blast, causing him to fall to the ground. __

Mew then fought back to his feet and glared at Ash, _Ash! Fight him, you're stronger then this! _Ash then let out an evil laugh, and blasted Mew again, causing him to bounce against the back wall, Pikachu then powered up to full power, and stood in front of Mew, 'Ash? What's happened to you???' Ash just laughed and sent a blast at him, Pikachu sent an ultrashock to meet it, but the blast passed through it like it was nothing and sent Pikachu through the back wall. 

"Ash! Stop it! Please! Why are you doing this, what's happened to you?" Misty pleaded almost in tears. Ash just laughed and aimed his hand toward her; "I want to be the best, and by any means necessary." Then energy began to form in his hand, "And I won't let anyone stand in my way. Not even you."

To Be Continued… 

           

C. Cowboy: well, the Dark Herald is none other then Ash himself, his and Misty's wedding has pretty much been shot to heck, and if that isn't a cliffhanger, I don't know what one is! Well if all goes well tomorrow morning expect another chapter before the end of the week, buh bye till then!

     


	13. Dark Herald Vs. The Gold Guardian

C. Cowboy: everybody recovered from Ash going psycho? Well get ready for a fight between two that you never thought would fight, BTW Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down. I figured it suited the situation. Anyway, here we go.

CHAPTER 12: Dark Herald Vs. Gold Guardian 

"Ash! Stop it! Please! Why are you doing this, what's happened to you?" Misty pleaded almost in tears. Ash just laughed and aimed his hand toward her; "I want to be the best, and by any means necessary." Then energy began to form in his hand, "And I won't let anyone stand in my way. Not even you." Ash then released the blast and Misty closed her eyes tight hoping to wake up like she had before. But instead she felt someone pick her up and jump out of the way. She opened her eyes and saw the Hand of Fate holding her while flying through the air. "Crystal?" Misty said in surprise, "Looks like I didn't have to destroy your wedding after all!" Crystal said a little to happily. Normally Misty would have used a comeback, but instead she just watched Ash turn on others in the church. 

Ash sent energy blast at his former friends but every one disappeared before the blast could hit. Togetic was using her full Silver Guardian powers but was still barely able to keep up with the blast. _Dad! What are you doing?_ Togetic said looking at the whole in the wall where Pikachu and Mew still laid "Still being the nuisance I see, huh Togetic? You've been a plague ever since you were a egg." Ash said with an evil smile. Ash then sent a blast at Togetic that sent her scraping the floor.

 Duplica was at the exit trying to help people out, when they saw Ash coming her way. Ash just smiled and prepared a blast at her. She closed her eyes and prepared for it, and heard the explosion, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Jimmy standing over her with a psychic barrier rose, "Duplica get everyone out of here, NOW!" Jimmy ordered shielding another blast. "But… what about you?"  Duplica Asked worriedly Jimmy just gave her a small smile, "Don't worry about me, as soon as you and everyone else gets out I'll teleport ok?" Duplica stared for a second, then nodded and kissed him on the cheek, "Please be careful." Jimmy just stared and blushed, "O-o-ok…" Duplica then reached for a pokeball, "Mini-Dit! Transform into Lugia and help Jimmy!" Her Ditto then appeared and changed into a miniature Lugia and helped Jimmy set up a barrier around those that were still in there and the exit. 

Meanwhile across the room…

 _Wake up Pikachu! _Pikachu's eyes went wide and noticed he was fully recovered, "Pika?" "Wha?" Pikachu asked looking around. Mew smiled, _Gotta love recover, now you're the only one that can take on Ash! _"Pika pi pikapi." 'I can't fight Ash!"  _I'm sorry Pikachu, there's no other way, _Pikachu reluctantly nodded and ran toward Ash. 

Ash was still trying to get through the barrier when he was hit from behind with a thunder attack. "Pikapi! Pika!" 'Ash! Stop!' Ash just smiled and sent a blast at Pikachu, he was barely able to dodge it. _Pikachu transform! You have to stop him now! Before he can get away! _Pikachu shook his head and continued dodging and using thunder attacks. Ash finally got a psychic hold on Pikachu and picked him up and slammed him to the floor, and picked him up and slammed him again, Pikachu started to cry out from the pain. "You know Pikachu if you were a better pokemon I would have won the first tournament. I always spoiled you, letting stay out of your pokeball, treating you like you were more important then the others, but your not, you are the worst pokemon I've ever trained, even worse the Charizard when he first evolved." Tears now formed in Pikachu's eyes, those words hurt worse then any attack.  

Kurai was watching the fight from Star's arms, when she couldn't watch anymore. She struggled to get free when Star tightened her grip only to receive a bite to the arm, Kurai hit the ground running and sent a Ultra shock blast at Ash, "PIKA KACHU!" 'LET HIM GO!' Ash spun around and smiled at her, he then pointed his finger at her and powered up an attack. 

"Pika, pi kachu…" 'Stop, if you want to fight…' Pikachu said getting back to his feet surprising Ash. "Pika chu." 'Fight me' Pikachu said as his eyes slowly changed from Brown to Electric Blue. The floor began to rattle and the rose petals on the floor began to rise. 

_I took a walk around the world to  
ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
in the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
side of the moon  
I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah _

Everyone including Ash stepped back in surprise as Pikachu transformed into his Gold form, they could feel the energy as it shot from Pikachu and shattered the stain glass windows. Electricity ran down Pikachu's shimmering gold coat and along the floor around him as he glared at Ash. 

_I watched the world float to the  
dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

Ash and Pikachu both sent out energy blasts at each other and the blast exploded when they hit in between them. Pikachu then shot Ash a tackle attack that took his breath.

If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holdin' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

Ash sent a barrage of energy blast at Pikachu and only a few hit their mark, slowing the Gold Guardian down. But Pikachu returned fire and they both glared at each other catching their breath. 

_You called me strong, you called me weak  
but still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
never let you down_

You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
on solid ground

They then went back to the fight, both hitting each other, but neither giving an inch.

If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holdin' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

Now both were bloody and warn down, Pikachu new he only had enough for one more attack, and as much as he hated to he had to stop Ash. The two combatants went to each other Ash's fist prepared for some kind of energy/punch attack while Pikachu prepared for a thunder tackle. 

If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holdin' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
  
Yeah!  
  


They both hit so fast and were both on opposite sides. The attacks took so fast the naked eye could not have seen them. 

   
If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holdin' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

 But within a second the victor was painful obvious as Pikachu, though still powered up, collapsed. Pikachu tried with all his might to get back to his feet, he knew he had failed. Ash in this form was far too powerful for even him. Pikachu then collapsed the rest of the way to his face. Ash smiled at his victory and turned to Kurai. She was fearfully watching Pikachu then looked pleadingly at Ash. Ash just laughed, "Now it's your turn, my dear." He then powered up an energy blast more powerful then anything he had sent that day in his hand and launched it at her. She watched in slow motion as the blast approached her, but in the corner of her eye she saw Pikachu fight back to his feet, and with the last of his strength he used a tackle attack on her, knocking her to safety.

 After the explosion, Kurai saw Ash staring into the smoky crater in shock, and as the smoke cleared her cry could be heard for almost miles… "CHUUUUUUU!!!" 'NOOOOOO!!!'

   **TO BE CONTINUED…**

C. Cowboy: what ya think? What happened? Did Pikachu make it to safety too? What's going to happen next? Find out later! Buh bye!  


	14. The Escape

C. Cowboy: I'M BACK!!!!!! Ya miss me? Well I hope everybody had a marry Christmas, so enough with the gabbing, here's the next chapter! P.S. hope nobody's attached to Amanda.   

Chapter 13: The Escape 

'PIKACHU!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Kurai screamed as she ran down in the small crater where Pikachu now laid. His golden coat was now gone, now a simple pale yellow, except where blood streamed from the large gash in his back and from his nose and mouth. 'Pikachu… no…please wake up… please don't…' Kurai said gently nudging his still form. The whole room was silent even Ash who stared at the scene before him, at what he caused. "P-Pikachu?" Ash muttered as a memory flashed before his eyes. 

FLASH BACK…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 Ash was standing in a stadium, and before him he saw a large crater in the center. He looked in the center of the crater, and saw Pikachu. His first Pokemon and best friend lay limp; his once chubby cheeks were now swiveled up and bloody, the once red circles on his cheeks were a cold gray. Ash picked up his fallen partner and held him close to his chest. "P-Pikachu?" Ash asked as Pikachu eyes slowly opened. 'D-Did… I… g-get em?' Pikachu asked weakly, "Yeah you got em, we won." Ash said tears flowing freely. Pikachu smiled a little 'Looks… l-l-like you… d-don't need… m-me anymore.' He said also crying. "No Pikachu, I still need you! You're my best friend, my partner! You can't leave me!!" Ash cried. 'N-Na… That's… M-M-Misty's… job now, a-and I'll never leave… y-y-you. I'll be… r-right there.' Pikachu stuttered weakly as he nudging the center of his chest with his face, leaving a bloodstain on Ash's shirt. Pikachu then looked back into Ash's eyes, 'Thank you. Be-before I met…y-y-you, I-I-I hated… humans… b-because t-t-they… killed my… f-f-family and t-t-they… hurt me… but then… you, M-M-Misty… Brock… Tracy… and little Togapi… you became my Family… A-A-Ash… You're not… my master… and you're not… my best friend… you're…l-like m-m-m-my… brother'

"No… no… pikachu… PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

END OF FLASH BACK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Pikachu…" Ash said softly as his eyes softened and the red started to fade slightly. Just as the red almost completely faded the doors flew open, and Dark Empire troops lead by Amanda marched in, and the bright red returned to his eyes. Ash walked toward Amanda, "Amanda, come with me, order the others to make sure no one leaves here alive." Amanda nodded and replied the order to her troops and walked out the door with Ash.

Misty and Crystal ran to Pikachu and Kurai, and Misty felt for Pikachu's pulse. "Oh, Pikachu, hang on… oh God, not again…" Misty said in panic. "Misty! Pull your self together!" Crystal said roughly shaking her shoulders. "We have to get out of here now!" Misty nodded and picked up Pikachu's battered little body and let Kurai climb to her shoulder. As they started to leave a group of soldiers pointed their guns at them. "Here's a problem." Crystal stated. 

Meanwhile in the coatroom, Dusty and Leo watched the soldiers secure the area. "Hey, Leo, think they wanna play with us?" Dusty said taking off his cowboy hat, and putting on a red, white, and blue bandana and picking up his pokebelt and bull whip. Leo smiled as he put on his pokebelt and pulled out a kitana sword. "Who cares, we'll have fun anyway."  They both then laughed and slide around the corner.

Misty and Crystal eased back to back, as soldiers surrounded them.  The leader of the group then spoke up, no place to run now ladies, what are you… AWWWW!!!!!" He broke off as he ran in circles backside in flamed, "Char million!" Bahamut, Leo's Charmeleon, grunted stomping forward. 

"What???" another soldier said as they spun around to find Dusty and Leo standing next to two pokemon, a large Feralgator and a Rapidash. "Hey Godzilla, these guys smell funny. How about giving them a bath?" Leo said to his Feralgator. Godzilla gave him a wink before launching a massive hydropump attack taking out about fifteen soldiers. Dusty then led his Rapidash to the girls and helped them on its back, "OK Trigger, take the girls to the General, ok?" Trigger shook his head up and down and started out of the church in a fast walk. 

Dusty snapped his whip and smiled at Leo, "Looks like around 100 soldiers." Leo looked at his pokemon, "about 25 each shouldn't be a problem." Leo then looked at his two pokemon, "Bahamut, Godzilla, sick um." The two pokemon nodded before jumping into the mass of soldiers. Leo and Dusty then looked at each other, then followed suit while singing 'It's The End Of The World As We Know it'.

Meanwhile, in a dark temple, Ash and Amanda teleported inside. Ash led Amanda into the bawls of the temple. "This is where Lord Destroyah is to be released back on the world." Ash said looking at a statue of the Darkest of all Legendary Pokemon. And now Amanda, would you like to be rewarded for your faithful loyalty to Destroyah?" Ash said turning to her, Amanda's eyes lit up, "YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" she said excitedly. Ash smiled and began to chuckle lightly. He then raised his hand to where his palm was right in front of her face. Before Amanda had time to react Ash released a blast that turned Amanda to dust in less the a second. Ash then began to chuckle again and turned back to the statue, "It's almost time." 

Back at the church. Dusty and Leo and their pokemon walked out of the church other then a few scratches, no injuries. "That was fun," Dusty said adjusting his bandana. They then looked around and saw more soldiers winning the fight with the remaining Elite Four.  Leo signaled for Dusty to follow him into the melee, but Dusty shook his head and made his way to the parking lot, while Leo and his pokemon reinforced the Elite. 

"How we holding up, chicas?" Leo asked Star and Duplica. "Oh, it's going bloody great!" Star said full of sarcasm. "There's too many!" Jimmy said holding an extremely tired Togetic and a knocked out Ditto. The group was surrounded and the only ones still ready to fight were Leo and his two pokemon. Then in the direction of the parking lot, the sound of a Dixie horn could be heard, and you could see something a brake in the soldiers and soldiers flying out of the way. Dusty's camouflaged pickup truck, the General Lee, came to a screeching halt. "Hey guys, goin my way?" Dusty asked from behind the wheel. They all smiled and nodded, then jumping in the back of the truck, though Leo got in the front of the truck with Dusty. Dusty then put in a CD and cranked the volume and the song Highway To Hell blasted on speakers. The wheels squalled as it took off THROUGH the soldiers. Soldiers dodge the truck and Dusty stuck his head out the window, "DON'T NOBODY WANNA PLAY WITH ME?????" 

Meanwhile in the back of the truck, Misty and Duplica fought to stop Pikachu's bleeding, while Kurai cuddled tight to Star crying and muttering Pikachu's name. Jimmy looked back at the dark clouds forming over Mount Silver, "This is not good." 

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: well, one good thing came out of this one, no more Amanda, can Misty and the others save Ash, will Pikachu be all right? Find out very soon! Buh bye


	15. The Night After

C. Cowboy: Hi there everybody! Here's another chapter! It's a little shorter then usual, cause I cut out some over sap, but anyway, wanna know what's wrong with Ash? Wanna know if Pikachu's all right? Read and find out! And review while your at it! Chapter 14: THE NIGHT AFTER 

A few hours later at the pokemon center, Star, Jimmy, Duplica, and Brock waited in the waiting room, while Leo was outside helping to calm Dusty down. Dusty was crying his eyes out cause a bullet left a ding in the General. Kurai was gripping tight to Star, tears have yet to stop coming from her eyes. The whole was quiet till Misty and Nurse Joy walked out, both with a sad expression. They just kindda stared at each other till Star finally broke the silence, "How is he?" Misty looked back at Joy, who gave a faint smile, "Hard to say. Any normal Pikachu would be dead already, but this Pikachu is far from normal." Joy then walked closer and petted Kurai's head. "He's strong, I think he'll be alright. But that's just a guess." 

I think we need to go and work out a plan." Jimmy said, "and find out what's wrong with Ash." _I can answer that one_ Jimmy about jumped out of his skin when he felt Mew land on his shoulder. "Mew! Don't do that!" Jimmy yelled almost squeaky. _Sorry, I'll tell you what has happened to Ash, but you probably won't like it._ Mew then looked back at Misty, then started speaking to only the remaining Elite's minds _She don't need to hear this so can we go back to someplace a bit more private? _Jimmy looked at Duplica and Star, they nodded and he looked back at it, "OK we'll go back to the tower. Is that ok, Mist?" Jimmy asked. Misty nodded and Jimmy and Duplica started out the door, Star looked down at her Pikachu, "You want to stay with him?" Kurai weakly nodded and Star set her down. Star then looked at Misty and the door to Pikachu's room, "You look after those too, got me?" Kurai smiled and nodded, and Star got up and followed the others. 

A few hours later, Misty set by Pikachu's side, he was resting comfortably and Misty wished she could too, but every time she closed her eyes she saw Ash, she saw Ash try to attack her, and almost killing Pikachu. What happened to him, what did this to him she thought when she heard the door creep open. She jumped a little but saw it was only Kurai carrying a bottle of Ketchup. "Pikachu pika chupi?" Kurai's language was a little finer then Pikachu's but Misty could easily tell she was asking if Pikachu was all right. Misty just sighed and rubbed Pikachu's cheek, "He's still asleep, Kurai." Kurai just looked down sadly.

She then scurried up the bed and set right next to Pikachu. "Pika…" Kurai sighed licking Pikachu's cheek. "You really like him, don't you?" Kurai just looked at her in a kind of shock. Misty just smiled, "It's ok, you care to watch him while I go to the restroom?" Kurai nodded and Misty left the room, once Kurai saw Misty was gone she looked back at Pikachu, 'no, I don't like him…' She said in pika speak, cuddling up next to him, 'I love him…' 

Then all of the sudden Pikachu's nose started to twitch, 'is…t-that…ketchup I sme- smell?' Kurai's eyes lit up and she squeezed Pikachu's tight. 'YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!!' Kurai chirped happily, 'Kurai… hurt…pain… let go…' Kurai then let go and let pikachu breath. She then started giggling. "I'm fine… never… ow… better…" She then got an angry expression, 'DON'T YOU EVER, EVER, EVER! DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!!!' She said roughly shaking him, 'Oh…please… stop… painful… hurt…let…go…' Kurai stopped shaking him, but didn't let go, she instead gripped on to him and started crying on his shoulder, and he started nuzzling her neck. . (Ever seen the Lion King? If you have you know what I'm talking about, if you have and still confused, go to the scene where they played "Can You Feel The Love Tonight", get the picture?) Misty then walked back in, "How is he, K…" she was broken off by what was going on and turned a few shades of red, "umm… I think I'll leave you two… umm… I'll go check…umm…  bye." She stuttered heading back out the door. She closed the door and leaned against it, "Ash… where are you?"

Meanwhile, at Gym Leader Tower…

"Soooo…" Duplica said breaking the uneasy silence between the three humans and the pokemon. "What happened back there?" Mew then landed on the table and set and looked at all three, _Ash has become a servant to the Super Pokemon Destroyah. _"How did that happen?" Jimmy asked making the small pokemon sigh, _Must have happened when Ash and Pikachu battled him when they went on that rescue mission some time ago. Destroyah must have placed his influence in him somehow. "_So he's on mind control, we just have to find a way of breaking it." Star added. _I'm afraid not. You see it isn't mind control. You see the way Destroyah recruits servants, he places his influence in them and he empowers the person's dark thoughts and feelings. BUT… there's something else, something that really bothers me… _Mew then looked away seeming as though he was going to cry, "What is it?" Duplica asked soothingly. Mew then took a deep breath, _To become a servant of Destroyah, is purely voluntary. Everything as did today was something he wanted to do…_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

C. Cowboy: little shorter, but hey it's just kind of a half time report, got some more Action next time, promise! Buh bye! 


	16. Confrontations

C. Cowboy: Sorry for being a lil slow at putting these things out, School and other things are slowing me down a little bit, but that's side the point. On with the show, this chapter Ash is about to finish unleashing the most powerful monster ever to grace the world, can Misty get to him and stop him before it's too late? This also has the song, Kissed By A Rose by Seal and My Way by Limp Bisket (two for one deal hee hee), in it, plus a taste of Mew's real power. ENJOY! 

  CHAPTER 15: Confrontations 

"WHAT?" the room exploded as everyone stood up from shock of Mew's revelation. _It is not as you think; everyone has a dark side and thinks the worst thoughts at times. When Destroyah infects a person or pokemon he empowers the dark thoughts and makes him or her forget the good thoughts. _"So now what?" Jimmy asked setting down. "How can we help him?" Duplica asked. _I'm sorry _Mew responded. "What does that supposed mean?" Star snapped. _The only thing you can do is to put him out of his misery and stop him before he can release his master; no one has ever broken free or even lived through being controlled by that monster. _ 

Meanwhile just outside the window Togatic Gasped at what all Mew has said. 'I Gotta tell Mom. Now.'  Togatic then teleported back to the Pokemon Center. But just a small distance away Ash flew toward the Gym Leader Tower. "I need the tallest building to open the portal correctly," he then looked at the gigantic tower and smiled, "That will do the trick."

Special 

Ash then started his attack; sending energy blasts at the tower's defenses. 

_You think your special,_

_You do_

_I can see it in you eyes._

"Um, Guys" Ben said rushing in. "We've got a… small… problem." 

_I can see it when you laugh at me_

_Look down on me _

_And walk around me. _ 

"Remember Ash," Ash said to himself, "The stupid thing needs to stand long enough to open a portal." He said swatting a group of League guards' Flying Pokemon out of the sky. 

Just one more fight 

_About your leadership_

The Ash was knocked back a little bit from a blast from the roof. He looked and saw Gary there with his Entei looking back at him.

And now I'm pissed yeah 

Gary jumped on Entei's back and the jumped to dodge a blast from Ash,

This time I'm 'a let it all come out This time I'm 'a stand up and shout It's 'a do things my way, My way, my way or the highway! 

One of Ash's pokeballs began to shack and it busted open, and Lugia appeared before him, _I'm sorry Master, I cannot let you do this._

_Just one more fight_

_About a lot of things_

Ash then, before Lugia could react, grabbed him by the neck and took off flying toward Gary and Entei. 

And I will give up everything 

_To be on my own again_

_Free again. _

_YEAH_

Ash then swung Lugia like a bat and slammed him into Gary and Entei, knocking them into the air. 

This time I'm 'a let it all come out This time I'm 'a stand up and shout It's 'a do things my way, My way, my way or the highway! 

Ash then tossed Lugia to the ground and he hit with a sickening thud. Ash then shot up and while Gary and Entei was still flying in the air, he caught them. "Who's the loser now, Gary?" Ash growled with his eyes glowing crimson. 

_Some day you'll see things my way _

_  
Cause you never know   
  
_

Ash then grabbed Gary off Entei and threw the knocked out Pokemon on top of Lugia. And while holding Gary by the throat, Ash asked again, "I said who's the loser now, Gary?"  

_Where, you never know   
  
_

_Where you're gonna go_

Gary looked at Ash confused, "Ash what's happened to you?" Ash just laughed.

Just one more fight 

_  
And I'll be history_

_   
Yes I will straight up _

_  
Leave your shit _

_  
And you'll be the one who's left _

_  
Missing me_

"You were right Gary, helping others, being kind, that's what losers do, so tell me, Gary, who's the loser now?" Before Gary could respond Ash through him toward the ground. 

Yeah 

_  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out_

_   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout_

_   
I'm 'a do things my way _

_  
It's my way _

_  
My way, or the highway_

Then just before Gary hit the ground a pink bubble formed around him, _ASH! STOP THIS NOW! _Mew yelled from a few feet above the tower. 

Ash laughed at Mew, but Mew continued to glare. _I don't want to hurt you my friend. _Mew said as energy began to form around him and his eye began to take a gold color and his skin began to take a bluish color and slowly started to darken. _I haven't had to show my true self in many centuries. And I never thought I'd have to use it on you. _Ash watched in awe at Mew powering up, and then growled.

Some day you'll see things my way 

_   
Cause you never know_

_   
Where, you never know_

_   
Where you're gonna go_

 He then sent a blast at him before Mew was ready and Mew fell down to the roof of the tower, back in his original form. "Can't have you doing that Mew, the master must be released, and I can't let you stop me." Ash said with a smirk. Mew fought back up to all fours and gasped for air, _I… failed… _He said teleporting away. 

Meanwhile back at the pokemon center Togatic just filled Misty, Brock, Leo, Pikachu, Kurai and Crystal in. Pikachu and Misty looked like they had been kicked in the gut, Leo just glared in space, Kurai laid her head on Pikachu's shoulder, and Crystal looked dreamily, "Oh Ash…" Crystal said with a sigh, 'he is like, so cool!" Misty then glared at Crystal, "you... you… you…" Crystal didn't even notice she just sighed happily. 

Misty then grabbed her belt and pokeballs, and headed toward the door, "Where do you think your going, Chika?" Leo asked. "I am going after him!" Misty said determinedly. "Mist, he's not the Ash we knew anymore." Brock said soothingly. "I don't care, I have to try to talk to him." Crystal then got up and walked behind Misty, "What do you think YOU are doing?" Crystal just smiled, "Hey I wanna see Ash too, and face it sister, there's no way you can get close without help. Truce?" Misty thought for a second before realizing for once Crystal was right, "Ok, truce, let's go." Brock and Leo looked at each other and nodded and headed behind them. Kurai looked at Pikachu "Pika chu pika?" 'You going too?' Pikachu just looked away.

Leo then saw Dusty beside his truck

Around an hour later at the Tower, "Ok, Chika, what's the game plan?" Leo asked Misty. Then Crystal jumped up, "well, first…" only to be knocked back down by Misty's mallet. "OK, you guys make a distraction so I can sneak in. Leo and Brock nodded, while Crystal laid on the ground, "Oh Ash…" Brock got all teary eyed, "why do all the girls like him??? It ain't freaking fair all I get are the nutcases!" "What about Ivy?" Leo asked, Brock just turned kindda blue green, "freak…" Leo looked a bit frightened but shrugged it off. 

Wasn't hard for Leo and Brock to distract the security at the front, they were to busy trying to clean up the mess. Misty and Togatic. Togatic told her he sensed Ash on the roof, so that's where they headed. 

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._

_You became the light on the dark side of me.  
  
_

"Ash?" Misty asked signaling Togatic to stay back. "Stay away, Misty!" Ash yelled. 

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
  
_

"I'm not leaving without you Ash." Misty said walking toward him, looking at the ground unable to make eye contact. All the while Ash was having flashbacks.

_But did you know,  
  
_

(I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU PAY ME BACK FOR MY BROKEN BIKE ASH KETCHUM!)

That when it snows,  
  


(Gary's right YOU ARE A LOSER!)

_My eyes become large and  
  
_

(If you would have maybe TRAINED you might have won!)

The light that you shine can be seen.  
  


"I'm not going to leave you Ash." Misty said as he fired a energy blast at her feet

_Baby,  
  
_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
  
_

"I said GO AWAY!" Ash yelled as the red began to fade slightly, "YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" 

_Ooh,  
  
_

_The more I get of you,  
  
_

_Stranger it feels, yeah.   
  
_

"Yes I did Ash, and I still do." Misty said stopping long  enough for him to fire another blast at her feet.

_And now that your rose is in bloom.   
  
_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray.   
  
_

"Ash please, think back" Misty pleaded continuing to walk toward him.

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
  
_

_So much he can say.  
  
_

(ME? ASH'S GIRLFRIEND! YUCK! NO WAY!)

_You remain,  
  
_

(Ash I don't want you to go.)

_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby   
  
_

'What?' Ash thought to himself as a memory he had forgotten appeared.

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.   
  
_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
  
_

(ASH! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!)

_But did you know,  
  
_

_That when it snows,  
  
_

(I thought I lost you again)

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
  
_

Ash's eyes dimmed even more, "Misty…"

Baby,   
  


("Misty, there is nothing you can say to talk me…" Before Ash could finish the sentence, Misty dove into his chest, "Please, don't go, don't leave me again! I-I don't t-think I could take losing you again!")

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
  
_

(she cried as he wrapped his arms around her back, trying to calm her down. "It's all right, Misty, I'll just be in and out. I'll go in get the crown off Amanda and bring Pikachu, Togapi, and all the other Pokemon home…")

_Ooh, the more I get of you  
  
_

_Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
_

(Misty looked up with now not only fear but anger in her eyes, "Don't you dare make it sound all cut and dry, Ash Ketchum! I know she has a small army of Pokemon and soldiers in there! If you go back you could be… you could be…" Ash rubbed her cheek causing her to lose her whole train of thought, "Shush, It's going to all right, Mist, I WILL come back to you.")

_Now that your rose is in bloom.   
  
_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray,   
  
_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
  
_

(Ash then looked back at Misty and realized their faces were just inches away. They just stood there for a few moments, staring in each other's eyes.)

_I've been kissed by a rose   
  
_

(Then eyes slowly close)

_...And if I should fall along the way  
  
_

(heads tilt)

I've been kissed by a rose

(trembling lips move closer… and closer…and closer, until they finally meet)    
  


_There is so much a man can tell you,  
  
_

_So much he can say.  
  
_

_You remain  
  
_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain.   
  
_

"M-Misty?" Ash stuttered as his anger slowly eased, but yet to go away. Misty continued to walk toward him, "I'm not going to lose you, Ash, not again."  

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah   
  
_

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
  
_

_But did you know,  
  
_

_That when it snows,  
  
_

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
  


Misty then was less then two feet from Ash, sweat was visible on his forehead. 

_Baby,   
  
_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
  
_

Ash then began to power up another blast and but couldn't bring himself to raise his arm to her.__

_Ooh, the more I get of you  
  
_

_Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
_

"If it will bring you back to your senses, Ash, do it." Misty said still starring at her feet.   

_Now that your rose is in bloom,   
  
_

Misty then grabbed his wrist and raised his arm to her chest, "Do it." 

_A light hits the gloom on the gray.   
  
_

"Just… make it… quick… ok Ash?" Misty said finally making eye contact. Ash gasped and gritted his teeth as he saw the tears running down her cheeks. 

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
  
_

_Ooh, the more I get of you  
  
_

_Stranger it feels, yeah  
  
_

"We have to hurry before Misty gets herself killed!" Jimmy said running up the stairs followed by Leo, Brock, and the other elite.

_And now that your rose is in bloom   
  
_

_A light hits the gloom on the gray   
  
_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,   
  
_

They then finally got the door to the roof. 

_A light hits  the gloom_

Then as Jimmy was opening the door, they heard the sound of an energy blast hitting skin point blank. 

_ on the _

Leo pushed past them and saw the situation and all he could say was, "My God…"

_gray._

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: What just happened? Did Ash do what it looked like? Is Misty ok? Is it too late to stop Destroyah from being freed? Find out next time! Buh bye!


	17. Dark Days Begin

C. Cowboy: like that cliffhanger? Well, I'm not that evil so I won't make you wait to see what happened. So here we go. R&R!

CHAPTER 16:  Dark Days Begin 

"Just… make it quick… you know I never liked pain…" Misty said looking up at Ash tears going down her face. Ash's red eyes began keep getting lighter and lighter, as he watched her cry.  "Goodbye Ash," Misty said closing her eyes, "I'll always love you." The energy blast then was just about to leave Ash's hand as his eyes went wide, "MISTY! NO!" he yelled as he jerked his hand away from Misty and aimed the blast into his chest. It hit dead on, and sent him flying backwards.  

"ASH!" Misty yelled running to his side, picking his upper body into her lap, and lightly placing her hand over the bloody spot on his chest, "Ash, please say something!" Ash groaned and slowly opened his eyes, and Misty smiled when she stared into his chocolate brown eyes. He then weakly gripped her hand, "I… I do…" his head then slumped down and his body went limp. 

"My God…" Misty then looks up to see Leo's shocked face, which then formed a smile, "HE'S BACK!! WHOO HOO!!!" 

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Star asked from her setting position because he knocked her down running through the door, "Isn't sanity really just a one trick pony anyway? I mean all you get is the one trick--rational thinking-- but when you're good and crazy, the sky is the limit!!" Star rubbed her forehead, "Idiot."  She then saw Misty cradling Ash. "Is he still alive?" Leo and Jimmy then got to Ash's side, "yeah he's still alive, barely."  Jimmy said "We have to get him to a doctor, now!" Jimmy and Leo then started to pick up Ash's body when they saw Duplica staring above their heads. "What is… it…" Leo said seeing what she was looking at; a large portal in the sky. "We better get going, while the getting's good, but nobody panic." Jimmy said picking up the pace.  

They all started toward the when they heard something land on the roof behind them.  _Where do you think you are taking my servant? _They then slowly looked behind them and saw something that struck fear in their hearts. _I do not believe we have met, I have been known as Destroyah, but you may call me Master. _"Ok… now we panic." Leo said dragging Ash and Jimmy toward the door followed by the girls, Destroyah then teleported between them and the door. They came to a screeching halt, "Not good" Star said out loud. _Where do you think you are going my friends? _Destroyah said with a smirk. Then an energy blast hit Destroyah in the side knocking him down. _GO! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! _Mew yelled as he shot another blast at the monster. With out even looking back the others shot toward the door carrying Ash.

They made it down and out of the tower in record time, and looked back up and saw the fire fight. Togetic and Pikachu met them at the bottom and glared at Ash's body in Jimmy and Leo's arms. And nodded for Togetic to teleport them to safety. 

Once Mew dodged Destroyah's attacks, and tried as many attacks as he could, but he was only keeping him occupied. Once he sent they got away, he looked at Destroyah and sent one more blast send him back. _Until we meet again, old friend. _Mew said escaping himself. Destroyah smiled and looked around. _This world is now mine for the taking. _He said to himself taking to the air. He then looked down at the tower, and smiled, _I think I'll have a little fun_ he then sent a blast at it's base, send the newly reconstructed tower to the ground. 

SOME TIME LATER…

"Pi. Pi Chu." Ash heard this and slowly opened his eyes. "P-Pikachu?" Ash asked looking at the small yellow figure on his chest. "Is that you, Pikachu?" Ash asked, letting his eyes focus. Once they did he realized it wasn't Pikachu, but a little Pichu, a bit smaller then most Pichus, it had bright friendly eyes, and one floppy ear, not unlike Pikachu. When the little one saw the still form he was setting on was watching him he slightly freaked and sent a few dozen volts through Ash causing him to scream out and fall of his small bed. "ASH!" A familiar voice called out, "You're awake!" Ash opened his eyes to see Misty right next to him, looking concerned. "Mist? What's going on?" without another word she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. "Pichu! Pichu!" the Pichu yelled happily jumping up and down, before Misty patted its head. "Ash, meet Peaker, Peaker, meet Ash." Ash looked confused but patted the little Pichu's head, "Where'd he come from?" Ash asked, "He's the youngest of Pikachu and Kurai's litter." Ash almost freaked, "WAAA? How long have I've been out?" Misty looked away, before looking back sadly, "Ash… you've been in a coma for almost five months." 

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: Short, I know, but with my school and work schedule, count your blessings, Heehee. Anyway, what all has happened? What else has Destroyah done? And how will Pikachu take Ash's return? Find out next time. And remember patients is a virtue.            

   


	18. The Falling Out

C. Classic Cowboy: Slacker huh, Angie? Well here we go again, and for those surprised with the time Ash was out, it does serve a purpose. And in this one Ash and Pikachu are going to be reunited, but will it be a happy reunion? Find out soon.

I'd like to think Zarrah for helping me get the lyrics for the song in this chapter, The Time Has Come, from Pikachu's Goodbye. THANKS Z! I owe ya one! Now enjoy!

CHAPTER 17: THE FALLING OUT

  "FIVE MONTHS!!!" Ash yelled falling back from the shock. "Wha…what happened?" Misty set down beside him, "What's the last thing you remember?" Ash scratched his head, I remember getting a dizzy headache, just before I was going to say 'I do' at our wedding. The rest felt like some weird dream. I dreamed I beat up Pikachu, and then I turned on you, and killed Amanda, and, and, and…" Ash then look at Misty sadly, "It wasn't a dream was it?" Misty pulled him to her in a warm hug, "It's ok now though Ash, and your back." She pushed him back so she could look into his eyes, "I think we have some unfinished business to take care of, and I don't want to bring my mallet out on you, because you left me at the alter." 

They both started to move in for a kiss when a small stampede of seven Pichus, including Peaker, came storming in and tackled Misty, "Easy little guys!" Misty said, trying to fight off the cuddling assault. Ash giggled at his bride to be, when he saw Brock and Leo staring at him. "One question, you the real Ash, or are you some psychopathic killing machine?" Ash gave them his trademark dumb look, which brought Brock to hug him almost crushing his ribs. "YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE BACK!"  Leo then looked at Brock slightly unnerved, just to pat Ash back, "Welcome back, Amigo!" 

Once Brock let him go and Ash caught his breath, "Ash, I think you need to see something." Misty said solemnly. Ash looked confused but nodded ok. They walked down the hall and Ash saw two small figures standing in the hallway, "PIKACHU! KURAI!" Kurai turned and smiled, "PIKA PIKACHU!" 'HEY! WELCOME BACK!' BUT pikachu didn't look back, but kept his back to him. "Hi Pikachu!" Ash said walking toward his best friend, but stopped when a thunderbolt hit at his feet, "Pika pi chu pika." 'Stay away from me.' Ash looked at him surprised, "Pikachu?" Pikachu glared at him, "PIKA PI CHU!" 'I SAID STAY AWAY!' Pikachu screamed tears forming in his eyes. "Pikachu, pi ka pi chu pi." 'I don't want anything to do with you anymore' those words shot were like a knife to his heart. "Pika…" Ash started to say but Pikachu cut him off, "Pika chu ka chu pikachu! PI KA CHU!!!!" 'I don't know you anymore! I HATE YOU!!!!!' He yelled tears streaming before turning his back and running down the hall toward the exit. 

Ash stood there watching, his own tears beginning to form. "Ash?" Misty asked concerned, but Ash just kept staring the way Pikachu ran. 

I close my eyes and I can see 

_The day we met_

_ Just one moment and I knew_

_You're my best friend,_

_Do anything _

_For you_

Pikachu ran outside through the halls, memories of the many times he has had by Ash's side flooded his mind and tears flowing from his eyes. 

We've gone so far 

_And done so much_

_And I feel_

_Like we've always been together_

_Right by my side, through thick and thin_

_You're the part of my life I'll always remember_

Pikachu found an old storage room and walked in and set down and sobbed, before yelling, "PI? PIKAPI??? Pi…" 'WHY? BROTHER??? Why…' 

The time has come It's for the best I know it Who would have guessed That you and I… 

_Somehow someway _

_We'd have to say goodbye_

  Kurai finally caught up with him, and found him there, crying and broken, "Pikachu?" she asked walking Pikachu just looked at her, and without another word she wrapped her little arms around him and let him sob on her shoulder, "Pi?" 'Why?' Pikachu sobbed,  "Pika chu pi, kapichu chu pi…." 'I'd fight for him, I'd die for him…' he then was unable to form anymore words, and just sobbed.

You've helped me find The strength inside And the courage 

_To make my dreams come true,_

_How will I find _

_Another friend_

_Like you?_

Ash continued to watch the way Pikachu ran, before dropping to his knees, tears flowing; now realizing what has just taken place. "Pikachu, no, I'm so sorry, please forgive me…" he sobbed, Misty then held him tight and whispered to him, "It'll all work out Ash, just don't loose faith." 

Two of a kind That's what we are 

_And it seemed_

_ Like we were always winning_

_But as our team is torn apart_

_I wish we could go back to the beginning!_

"It…it can't end like this…" Ash sobbed into Misty's shoulder, "It just can't…" and his words were echoed by Pikachu to Kurai. Two hearts, which together had the strength and determination to fight through countless challenges, now lay shattered and destroyed.

 _The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who would have guessed that you and I…_

_Would somehow someday _

_We'd have to say goodbye_

Brock looked beyond his two longtime friends where Pikachu had went, then back to his best friend who lay in his girlfriend's arms broken, "I would have never thought this would ever happen"

Some how today… We have to say… 

_Goodbye._

Once Ash had settled down, Misty helped him back to his feet, "I know this won't help, but you need to see this" Leo and the Pichus started to follow, but Brock cut them off, "It's better if it's just Misty with him." Leo nodded and watched them head toward the staircase. 

Ash and Misty walked up the long staircase in silence, till they made it to what looked like an observation room. "I think you need to see what's happened to Pallet City." Misty said hitting a switch opening a window, and once the window opened Ash's eyes went wide, "Oh God no…"

TO BE CONTINUED….


	19. Destroyah's fear

C. Cowboy: sorry for the long wait, had a case of writer's block, but now that I'm over it (I hope) back to the story. Anyone notice a connection between Mew and Destroyah? If not you'll find it out in this one. R&R!

CHAPTER 18:Destroyah's Fear

As if Ash's day couldn't have been worse then losing his best friend and partner, but now the sight of his newly rebuilt hometown, hurt him even more. Instead of the busy city, stood a gigantic temple with statues of Destroyah all over it. "It was just finished a few weeks ago. Us rebels slowed it down as much as possible, but Mew is still now where to be found, and Pikachu and Togatic aren't invincible." Misty said solemnly looking at the temple. "And Destroyah has taken control of a large army of Pokemon and trainers almost exactly like you was. You know, the glowing eyes and weird powers." 

Ash looked down sadly and Misty squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry Ash." Ash nodded, "How's the rest of my Pokemon?" Misty closed the bunker window, "want to see for yourself, Ash?" Misty asked with a faint smile. Misty then led him back down the hall and opened another door. Ash and Misty walked in and Ash just had enough time to see this was an extremely large room. Then before Ash could do anything he was on his back being licked by his pokemon. "Guys! Guys! I miss you too!" Ash said trying to fight out from under the mass of Pokemon, he then saw Charizard leaning against the wall; he then looked at Ash and gave him a thumbs up. Ash nodded and then he saw Lugia, Lugia just glared at him, making Ash whence, "Lugia?" Ash said uneasy. _Look me in the eyes. _ Lugia said matter-of-factly, Ash did as he was told, scared he was about to get a repeat of what happened between him and Pikachu, but instead Lugia smiled, _Welcome back, Chosen One, I have missed you. _Ash then looked around at his happy pokemon and sighed, "If only Pikachu was this forgiving." Misty put her arm on his shoulder, "Don't worry Ash. Give him some time. Pikachu will come around." Ash just looked down sadly, "If you say so."      

_I see you have finally come back too, Chosen one. _Mew said appearing in front of them. "Mew." Ash said catching his breath, "You scared the crap out of me! You want to give me a heart attack????" Mew smiled, _On the contrary, I think you hold the secret to defeating Destroyah! _"What?" Ash asked, _I have gathered the others, let us go to them now. Then I must ask you a few questions. _Misty looked worried, but Ash nodded, _OK here we go! _Mew said, and in a flash they were in the meeting room of the bunker. Ash looked around and there was his father and mother, Brock, the rest of the Elite Four, Leo, and Pikachu, Kurai and their family. Ash looked at Pikachu, and all Pikachu did was growl and look awaycausing sad expressions on both Ash and Kurai's faces. Ash then saw Mew signaling for him to lie on a bed. Ash laid down and Mew softly spoke to his mind, _Ash I'm going to help you to focus your mind. You were connected to Destroyah, so he knows all you know but somewhere you know all he knows. I want you to focus on a weakness, a weak spot, or a fear. Anything we can use to defeat him. _Ash's eyes then shot open blazing red, "Destroyah is afraid of the one that was two…" Ash said passing out. _Interesting… _Mew said. _Leave it to Destroyah to use riddles. Always was a joker. _"Huh?" Misty asked. Mew just sweatdroped, _Nothing…don't worry about it._  Misty just stared at Mew till Ash started to stir. "Ash?" Misty asked turning attention to Ash. "Anyone get the number of that bus?" Ash mumbled setting up on the bed. "You ok?" Misty asked concerned. Ash nodded and Misty hugged him tight. Suddenly an Officer Jenny busted in the room, "We've got trouble!" Ash shot to his feet. "What?" Jenny looked at the group, "They've found us, Destroyah's Super Pokemon are heading straight toward our base!" _Destroyah must have saw where we were through Ash. Quick get everyone out! Anyone who can fight lets go and slow them down! _Mew ordered, Pikachu glared at Ash for a moment and shot out the door behind Mew. Ash then grabbed his Pokebelt and followed the two. "Ash! Be careful!" Misty yelled, then helping Kurai gather the little Pichus. "Uh oh." Misty said looking around, "Where's Peaker?"

Just out side the bunker, Ash, Mew, Pikachu, Leo, Red, Brock, and the few Rebels at the base, came face to face with a large squad of Scythers, but they were all jet black with glowing red eyes. "Where'd the Elite go?" Leo asked releasing Bahamut and Godzilla from their pokeballs, "They're helping evacuate. They'll be here to help when ever they're sure everyone's out ok." Ash said releasing his pokemon. The fight then began. Pikachu quickly transformed, and attacked, most of the rebel's pokemon were quickly defeated by the dark pokemon. Only Bahamut, Godzilla, Super Pikachu, Mew and Lugia remained, and were holding their own quiet well. "Brock, you and the others get away, we'll cover you." Ash said dodging a "stray" blast from Pikachu. Ash then saw Godzilla and Bahamut very quickly laying the dark Scythers to waist. "Those two are almost as strong as Pikachu! Leo how'd they get so strong?" Ash asked surprised, "Long story, tell you later." Leo responded with a smile. 

Bahamut then saw some motion off to the side, and a small little Pichu wondering on the battlefield. "Char ar Charmeleon?" 'That Pikachu's lil one?' he then saw a Scyther moving in toward. Peaker then tripped and fell flat on his face. In a flash the Charmeleon was between the two and hit the Scyther with his strongest fireblast. The Scyther fell back and Bahamut turned to Peaker. "Char meleon mel?" 'You ok kid?' the only response Peaker made was great big puppy dog eyes. Bahamut flinched a little, "Char?" 'Kid?' the Charmeleon said back stepping from the frighteningly cute glare from the baby Pichu. Peaker just took the same amount of steps toward Bahamut scaring the daylights out of him. "Cha…mel…" 'Help… please…' "PIKA PIKACHU!" 'THERE YOU ARE!' Bahamut looked and saw Kurai running up and grabbing Peaker and ran back toward the bunker, "Pika pikachu pi kachu Pichu!" 'When I get you back in there young man!'  Bahamut chuckled till he saw those eyes that could put the fear of God into anything staring at him. 

"Pika pikachu." 'Looks like that's the last of them!' _Not yet. _Mew said looking up as Destroyah slowly came down to the ground. _You don't have to do this Estro. _Destroyah's eyes narrowed, _That name has no meaning to me anymore. _ Pikachu then powered up and sent an Ultrashock blast at Destroyah, only to be deflected by Mew. "PIKA! Pikachu?" 'MEW! Why'd you do that?' Destroyah just laughed. _Forgive me, but none of you can be allowed to harm him. This is family business and should be left as that. _Mew said. "What?" Ash asked stepping toward them, Mew just looked down at Red then at Ash, _Is it not a father's duty to deal with his own son. _

TO BE CONTINUED…       

 


	20. Armageddon part 1: No Place left to run ...

C. Cowboy: Alright guys, the final battle with Destroyah starts here, in this one the origin of Destroyah is told, and Pikachu will attempt to reach a new level to challenge him. Read and review! Also this chapter uses the Song INVINCIBLE by Pat Benatar. Enjoy!

ARMAGEDDON part 1: No Place To Run To Anymore   

_OH! You finally admit I am your son, huh Mew? _Destroyah chuckled. _That has just made my day, so I will spare you for now. Have fun explaining yourself Father. _And in a flash Destroyah was gone. "Mew?" Ash asked trying to understand the situation. _Let us go inside, and… I'll explain._ Ash nodded and the group walked back inside of the base.

The leaders of the Rebels set in the meeting room, while Mew set in front of them waiting for Ash to come back from going to retrieve Misty. Pikachu set in a corner of the room with Kurai and their family. Luckily the Pichus wear all asleep, except for Peaker, who still had no lack of energy. Ash and Misty walked in and Pikachu almost made a dash for Ash's shoulder forgetting himself. Pikachu then set down and sighed sadly, earning a concerned look from Kurai then a sigh of frustration when she realized what it was. Pikachu just ignored her and sunk in self-pity. 

_I guess you all want to know who and what Destroyah really is? _Mew said looking around the room. _It all started many, many generations ago, back in the days of my Master, Lord Zion. It was a day when only a few trained pokemon, and most pokemon in the world were wild and dangerous. Zion had four pokemon, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebii, and Myself. We were a great team. But Celebii and me were closer. In fact we had a son. His name was Estro. I was extremely proud of him, he had the potential to be stronger then both his mother and me combined. But he was over confident. That was his undoing. He seemed naturally a good pokemon, but because he had Dark and Psychic type characteristics, he had a dark side that he kept in check very well._

_Then the Dark Age came, an army of pokemon that seemed like all the other pokemon, only was dark in color, and glowing red eyes. They were very, very well organized and Lord Zion and his Knights were at a stand still. We finally learned that these 'Shadow Pokemon' were created by Lord Zion's former second in command, Sir Lawrence. Estro thought we were weak because we had not attacked in full force, and went on alone and challenged Lawrence himself.      _

_He was not seen again for several weeks, Celebii's and my fighting spirits were crushed. Then he reappeared, leading the Shadow Pokemon. Lawrence had done many sick experiments on him, and Estro was replaced by the monster known as Destroyah. He was the strongest of the Shadow Pokemon by far. He had no care about Lawrence's wish to rule, all he cared about was causing pain and destruction. Lawrence was foolish to believe he could control Destroyah. The real first to fall to Destroyah's wrath was Lawrence himself. Then others fell, then others, and others. Warriors, wild pokemon, innocent men, women, and children, even the Shadow Pokemon was not safe._

_But the last straw for me was when…he murdered Celebii. He didn't leave us a body to morn over. Zion then went to work. With my help he created a crown that had the ability to control the minds of all pokemon on earth save the ones with the most powerful wills, and gathered them into a might army to challenge the Shadow Pokemon.  And also created a pokeball, that would catch any pokemon, including Destroyah, the Masterball. _

_Zion then used all of the strongest psychic type pokemon, the Missingnos to attack and imprison Destroyah then he used the Masterball to capture him and the Missingnos and they remained there till the Crown was destroyed, weakening the Masterball, and finally the ball itself being breached.     _

"So basically everything, after the fight at Avalon… It's all led up to this?" Ash asked. _No Ash. _Mew said, _Red Ketchum's first love's death led to this. The birth of Adrian Ashley Ketchum to Red and Daria Ketchum led to this. You oversleeping and being forced to take a Pikachu for your first Pokemon; a Pikachu, which would be the first to reach the level of Super Pikachu and become the Gold Guardian, led to this. _ _You and Pikachu falling in the river, and being fish out by a girl who only wanted a friend led to this. Everything in your life Ash has led you to this, your Time of Destiny.   _

Several hours later Ash lay in his bed thinking about what Mew had said. "Ash?" Ash looked toward the door and saw Misty slowly walking in. "Hey Mist." Ash said softly, "I missed you." Misty said not making eye contact. Ash set up and opened his arms, and Misty dove into his chest. "It's ok, I'm here now." Ash said causing Misty to sigh contently. "Misty?" Ash asked, "Hmm?" She purred as her head rested on his chest, "You still interested in marrying me?" Misty then set up and pushed a way slightly to look into his eyes, "Huh?" Ash looked at her seriously, "After we beat Destroyah, and all would you try marrying me again." He then smiled, "I promise I won't go psycho again!" she then got up and turned her back to him, she didn't really get to mess with his head that much the first time he asked her, so she was going to make up time this time through.  She then walked a little away from him. By this time he was sweating like a stuck hog. "Weeeeeeeell, Ash…" Misty said playfully. She then turned to him and was about to answer when Ash rose into the air. "Ash???" Misty asked surprised and saw Destroyah standing in the shadows. _Sorry Miss, he knows too much, and can't have you rebels knowing my secrets. _Destroyah said vanishing with Ash. "AAAAASSSSSHHHH!!!!" Misty yelled diving toward Ash a second too late, "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN PLEASE!!!" 

An hour later…

"I'm sorry Misty." Brock said, "I want to go and help Ash too, but it's broad daylight! No way we'd even get close to the temple. We'll wait till night fall, and sneak in through the Old Pallet Ruins." Misty turned red with rage, "NO! Ash is in trouble NOW! He needs HELP NOW! NOT TONIGHT!!!" the others tried to hold her back but Misty was Angry beyond control. 

On the other side of the room, Pikachu and Kurai watched. Pikachu then turned and walked out. Kurai looked surprised, and walked out behind him, [Pika speak] 'Pikachu?' she asked, 'what are you going to do?' Pikachu said nothing, but transformed into a Super Pikachu. 'Take care of the kids, ok?' Pikachu asked, locking eyes with her. Kurai didn't know what he was thinking or planning, and looking to those bright electric blue eyes didn't help matters. 'Humans can't get in there, but a Super Pikachu can.' Kurai gasped, 'NO! That's suicide!' Pikachu brought her into a hug. 'I'll always be with you, but I have to end this, once and for all.' Pikachu turned and headed toward the exit, 'End it between you and Destroyah…or you and Ash?' Pikachu gave no reply. 

Pikachu easily made it through the Temple's defenses, and made it to the main chamber in the very top of the main tower. Pikachu slowly made his way even more carefully when he got to the main chamber. He returned to his original form so he could hide in the shadows easier. There he saw Ash chained to the wall, and Destroyah entering from the other side of the room, Pikachu then decided to wait and see exactly how his situation was before making his move. 

Destroyah then raised his had toward Ash and Ash's chains unhooked, and Ash floated toward Destroyah. Destroyah's claw like hand wrapped around Ash's throat causing him to gasp for air. _You've become a liability Ash, time to cut off the lose ends. _ Destroyah said with an evil smile. "PIKA!" 'NO!' Pikachu yelled jumping out for the shadows glowing gold. "P-Pikachu…"Ash muttered as Destroyah through him to the ground, "Go…save…y-yourself…" Ash gasped. Pikachu looked sadly at Ash then glared angrily at Destroyah and spoke, "I-I… Won't… let… y-you… hurt… Ash. H-he's…  my…m-my…brother… you…w-will have… to… k-kill… me… f-first…"  

Destroyah laughed as Ash stumbled to his feet, Pikachu even in his Super Pikachu form was still no match for Destroyah, Ash knew this and wanted to run grab Pikachu and run, but he knew it was too late now, they had to fight back, there was no place left to run. _Pikachu, You've fought me at your full power before and I beat you easily, what makes you think today will be any different? _Destroyah asked with a smile on his face. Pikachu just flexed up his muscles and his coat glowed even brighter. He then balled over in pain as his power skyrocketed. Then a bright light filled the room and both Destroyah and Ash was slammed against the wall. The whole world then slowly began to shake and tremble from Pikachu's ascending power.  

(This bloody road remains a mystery)

Back at the Rebel base Misty, Star, and Kurai set with the Pichus when Kurai and the little ones all looked toward the temple. Misty and Star started to ask, when they felt a surge of static electricity run over them, and their hair began to stand up. 

(This sudden darkness fills the air)_  
  
_

The Sun was blocked out from storm clouds forming around Destroyah's temple and the whole world began to shake, even thousands of miles away on the Orange Island, Jessie and James struggled to calm their twin babies while their Island shook violently. Meowth looked nervously, "Whateva's doin this… ain't something ya wanna mess with!"

(What are we waiting for?  
  


Won't anybody help us?  
  


What are we waiting for?)

Ash struggled to push away from the force holding him to the wall, he then squinted his eyes to see through the bright light, and could see slightly, Pikachu was growing, he no longer looked small and chubby, but now was growing tall and slim and muscular. Ash then reached for his Pokedex and aimed it toward the transforming Pikachu, and hit the scan button, and in a moment the Pokedex exploded in his hand. 

(We can't afford to be innocent  
  


Stand up and face the enemy  
  


It's a do or die situation  
  


We will be invincible!)

The light finally eased and Ash's eyes focused. What he saw left him speechless. Where Pikachu stood now stood a tall white monster. Around 5 ft. tall, it had a slim, yet muscular body, not unlike Mewtwo. Its clawed hands worked into fists, and its long tail whipped about, and its long pointed ears laid back. It's golden electric pouches on its cheeks glowed and sparked. Then it's reddish gold eyes opened and glared at Destroyah. 

(This shattered dream you cannot justify)

Then a voice boomed in Ash and Destroyah's mind, clearer then any psychic voice. _Sorry for the wait. Not used to this form. _"Pikachu?" Ash asked as the white pokemon turned and winked at him.

(We're gonna scream until we're satisfied)

_Ash I want you to go. And keep an eye on Kurai and the kids for me. _"What?" Ash asked confused, _I'm going to stop him, Brother, no matter the cost. _

(What are we running for?  
  


We've got the right to be angry)

_So? You changed again. Big d…_ Destroyah's sentence was cut short but Pikachu elbow going in to his stomach.  

(What are we running for?  
  


When there's nowhere we can run to anymore!)

Destroyah had no time to retaliate as the Ascended Super Pikachu gave him an uppercut sending him high in the air.               

(We can't afford to be innocent  
  


Stand up and face the enemy  
  


It's a do or die situation  
  


We will be invincible)

Pikachu then vanished and appeared above the flying Destroyah and sent his elbow into the monster's spine sending him through the floor with a sickening thud. 

(And with the power of conviction  
  


There is no sacrifice  
  


It's a do or die situation  
  


We will be invincible)

_ASH! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE??? _Pikachu asked, Ash just continued to stare in awe, _ASH! GO NOW! Please… _Ash looked solemnly at his friend, and nodded, "Make it back, Pikachu, that's your last order from me." Ash said turning and running toward the exit.    

  
(Won't anybody help us?  
  


What are we running for?  
  


When there's nowhere, nowhere we can run to anymore)

Once Pikachu saw Ash was gone he turned his attention back to Destroyah.

(We can't afford to be innocent  
  


Stand up and face the enemy  
  


It's a do or die situation  
  


We will be invincible)

'I don't know if I can keep this up.' Pikachu thought. Holding this form was very taxing and was rapidly wearing him out. 'I have to hang on, I will stop him'

(And with the power of conviction  
  


There is no sacrifice  
  


It's a do or die situation  
  


We will be invincible!)

Destroyah then climbed out of his hole, gasping and still trying to steady himself, he then felt a liquid on his lip and wiped it away with the back of his hand, and when he looked down he was for the first time in his life, frightened, for on the back of his hand he saw for the very first time, his own blood. 

_Destroyah, you ready to fight? Or you want to warm up some more? _Pikachu asked, as Destroyah glared up at him. Then in a flash the two monsters dove at each other…

"THEY'RE BOTH MONSTERS… ONE'S PURE GOOD, THE OTHER ONE'S PURE EVIL, BUT RIGHT NOW THE FATE OF THE WHOLE UNIVERSE RESTS ON THIS ONE FIGHT" Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z: Frieza Saga) 

TO BE CONTINUED…

  
  
C. Cowboy: What ya think? The final battle has begun, but will Pikachu's new abilities be enough to halt Destroyah's rain of terror? Find out next time!   
  



	21. Armageddon part 2: When Rays Of Hope Shi...

C. Cowboy: Because of the spread of these chapters I'm cutting the small talk short, so just enjoy the fight! Btw this features the songs, The Game by Drowning Pool and Hero by Chad Kroger. Now lets get it on!

ARMAGEDDON part 2: WHEN RAYS OF HOPE SHINE

_Is that all you got? _Pikachu said slamming Destroyah again. Destroyah quickly rebounded and tackled Pikachu. 

 (Time to play the Game)

_I'm just getting warmed up, rodent. _Destroyah said sending an energy blast at Pikachu.

(Time to play the Game)

Pikachu dodged then smiled evilly at him. _Me too, now lets play._

(Time to play... THE GAME!)

Destroyah and Pikachu then dove at each other swinging.

(It's all about The Game, before life can rest...  
Your failure is my success...  
It's all about control... will you make it?  
I WILL DELIVER THE PAIN YOU CAN'T TAKE IT!)

Pikachu and Destroyah then exchanged energy blast that would have put Mew and Mewtwo's battle (see Pokemon First Movie) to shame. 

 ((Pain!)  
Here comes the pain!)

Pikachu sent a powerful Ultrashock attack at Destroyah making him bounce against the wall of the temple.

((Pain!)  
Here comes the pain!)

Destroyah then with a hyper beam attack, which sent Pikachu, back to the wall as well.

((Pain!)  
Here comes the pain!)

They both then shot toward each other at lightning fast speed and both their fists connected to the other's faces. 

((Pain!)  
Here comes the pain!  
Time to play the Game!)

Pikachu then spun into a ball and drew electricity and psychic energy toward him and released it in an Omega Shock attack that hulled the temple and left only the walls and Pikachu and Destroyah floating in the air.  

(I am the debt that can't be paid...  
You're going down in flames...  
This is the time I cannot lose.  
LIVE OR DIE YOU'LL HAVE TO CHOOSE!)

  
_You're strong Rat, but not strong enough. _Destroyah said as he blasted Pikachu sending him to the base of the temple. 

(It's all about me I am The One...  
Soon you'll see there's nowhere to run...  
I am the threat that is so real.  
THROUGH THE BLOOD AND THE SWEAT, THE PAIN YOU WILL FEEL!)   
  


Pikachu then sent every attack he had at Destroyah so that the whole temple was filled with light and smoke. 

((Pain!)  
Here comes the pain!  
(Pain!)  
Here comes the pain!  
(Pain!)  
Here comes the pain!  
(Pain!)  
Here comes the pain…)

Pikachu then floated there trying to catch his breath. _Did I do it? _He asked out loud. Only to be blasted again. Pikachu was barely able to get back to his feet as Destroyah continued his attack keeping the Ascended Pikachu on the ground. 'Only one chance…' Pikachu thought as Destroyah sent him sliding along the ground. 'Ash? Yea he's far enough away. Guess this is it.'

Meanwhile Ash was running from the temple and was almost to the ruins of Old Pallet when a voice in his mind stopped him. _Ash. _"Pikachu?" Ash said looking around, _Listen, I'm going to stop Destroyah, but I want you to take care of Misty, Kurai, and the kids, and tell Misty to take care of you for me. _"Pikachu??" Ash said out loud turning back toward the temple.  

Pikachu saw that Ash was about to come back, and before he had the chance he had to do what he planed. He jumped to the air and like lightning grabbed Destroyah from behind, _What are you doing Rat? _Destroyah said trying to fight loose; _You've used up all your attacks! _Pikachu just smiled. _I got one left…SELFDESTRUCT!!!!!_ Destroyah couldn't do anything before Pikachu released the attack that completely destroyed the temple. 

"PIKACHU!!!!!!!!" Ash yelled as he picked himself up from the shockwave, "PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "ASH! WAIT!" a voice  from behind him said, "Misty?" Ash said turning around only to meet an embrace… from Crystal. Misty caught up and jerked the blond away from Ash, "Don't f*** with me!" Misty yelled shoving her, "What?" Crystal said surprised. "YOU HEARD ME!" Misty yelled, "HANDS OFF MY MAN BITCH OR ELSE I'LL KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT YEAR!!!!!!" Misty said holding her fist in front of Crystal's face. "Misty. Something's happened…to Pikachu." Ash said sadly, "What?" Misty asked forgetting about Crystal. "Pika?" 'Huh?' Kurai added from Star's shoulder. Ash then looked around, and saw a large army of Pokemon trainers from all over Johto and Kento. "Where'd everyone come from?" Ash looked and everyone including Kurai and Pikachu's Pichus were present. "We're here to help." Richie said patting Ash's back. Ash started to say something when a black razor leaf missed his head by an inch. 

Ash looked and saw an army of Shadow Pokemon coming their way. The rebels sent out their pokemon and the two forces faced off. Then Destroyah appeared in front of his forces, with a bloody and broken Pikachu (in his original form) in his hand. Destroyah tossed Pikachu's barely breathing body to the ground. "PIKACHU!!" Ash and Kurai screamed in unison. _He tried, really he did, but his best wasn't really up to par. _Destroyah said with a smile. Ash just glared up at him, and said the one thing he could, "ATTACK!!!!!" the Rebels and the Shadow Pokemon met in a monster attack while Misty Ash and Kurai and her Pichus took Pikachu to a safe hiding spot. "Pikachu? Wake up. Please." Ash pleaded while Kurai sobbed holding her young ones. _Let me have him._ Ash looked up and saw Mew looked down on them. _Trust me. I saved him once didn't I? _Ash nodded and handed Pikachu's little body to him. Mew nodded and they both vanished. 

  _Once one of the two guardians is tamed,_

Destroyah had beaten Pikachu at his full power how could anyone stop him Ash thought to himself. 

_A dark shadow will cover the land, _

Ash looked around at the dark army of Shadow Pokemon that was overtaking the Rebels.

_A dark shadow will cover the land, _

The same Shadow Pokemon he had helped Destroyah create and once led along side him.

_A shadow in the form of an evil army,_

_Led by two fallen heroes, _

He then leaned over and passionately kissed Misty and nodded that the time of running was gone. The two then stood up hands on their pokeballs and slowly made their way from the hiding spot.

 _Then two rays of hope will rise up against the darkness,_

Ash looked over at Misty, she was a shinning light to him, the lighthouse that saved him on more then one occasion. 

_One from the light…_

Then he thought about the evil he had done recently, the sins, how he hated himself for letting himself fall into the darkness.

  _And one from the darkness itself,_

He knew he couldn't fight Destroyah on his own, but with Misty at his side, he was invincible. 

_Apart they will fail, but once reunited,_

'I love you' Misty mouthed as she squeezed Ash's hand, and he mouthed it back to her, as they looked up at the distracted Destroyah.

_The world shall be saved. _

(And they say  
that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away)

Ash and Misty sent out their pokemon, and they blasted Destroyah, and in surprised Destroyah fell to the ground. 

(Someone told me  
Love would all save us) 

Ash and Misty sent out their pokemon ordered them to use their strongest attack and recalled and sent out other pokemon to do the same, not letting Destroyah raise a defense.   

(But, how can that be  
Look what love gave us)

"Keep it up Mist we got him!" Ash said as he recalled and sent out another.

(A world full of killing  
and blood spilling  
and love never came)

_FOOLS!!… YOU CAN'T… BEAT…ME!!!_ Destroyah gasped as Ash and Misty's pokemon pounded on him. 

(And they say  
that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away)  
 

"BIG GUNS MIST!" Ash yelled as they both released Lugia and Ho-oh "DOUBLE HYPER BEAM!" the two bird type pokemon acknowledged and powered up a blast and sent Destroyah scraping the ground. Not enough, Misty, send out everybody!"

(Now that the world isn't ending  
its love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do)

All their pokemon appeared in front of them "everyone attack with your best move at the same time, NOW!" Ash yelled as he pointed toward Destroyah.

(And they say  
that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away)  
  
Destroyah tried to raise a shield but it was too late and the blast connected to him. 

(And they're watching us  
they're watching us)

Destroyah cried out in pain, as the blast cut into his shoulder. 

(And they're watching us  
they're watching us)

Destroyah then dropped to the ground, his body hit one spot and his arm landed a few feet away. He tried to pull himself to his feet when Ash, on instinct, through an empty pokeball at the monster. _NOOOOOO!!!!!!_ Destroyah cried out as he felt himself being drawn into the pokeball.

(And they're watching us  
they're watching us  
as we all fly away)

And in a flash of light Destroyah was gone and in his place was a pokeball, and his shadow pokemon was beginning to lose power. The tide of the battle had been turned thanks to Ash and Misty, but had the world finally been saved?

To Be Continued…

  
  



	22. ARMAGEDDON part 3: The One That Was Two

C. Cowboy: Think I forgot about this fic huh? Well I didn't, just…kindda…eh damn writer's block, but I'm back on track now, and if anyone noticed how fast I finished off Spinarak-Man you should know I am on a ROOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL!!! 'Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin', keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin',' sorry about that. Anyway back to the story, The final battle between good and evil comes to a fever pitch in this baby, with a debut of yet another brand new super powered Super Pokemon, as well as a son following in his father's footsteps. LEEEEEEEEEEEETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!   

ARMAGEDDON part 3: THE ONE THAT WAS TWO

"I did it?" Ash asked blinking at the pokeball lying on the ground, with everyone around him in the same state of shock. "I did it. I DID IT!!!" Ash yelled happily as he jumped up taking his all too familiar victory pose. 

"ASH!" Misty squealed as she dove into his arms and the couple danced around happily. 

"I DID IT!! HAHA WHO IS THE WORLD'S GREATEST POKEMON MASTER? HUH? WHO?" Ash asked between laughs as he pressed his lips against Misty's in a passionate kiss. 

"I knew you could do it, Ash." Misty said hugging him tight as they continued to laugh and giggle as children. Neither one noticing that they were the only ones still celebrating. For the Pokeball wasn't looking too stable anymore. Ash and Misty were taken by surprise when the Pokeball exploded and threw them both to the ground. 

_'That was a nice try, Master Ketchum.' _Destroyah growled glaring down as Misty and Ash began to back step.

"Now what, Mr. World's Greatest Pokemon Master?" Misty asked slightly hiding behind him.

"Um, I think…" Ash said eyes never leaving the injured but just as dangerous monster, "running might just be a good idea." 

Destroyah fired an energy blast at the couple with his one remaining arm, and Ash jumped protected in front of Misty as she screamed in terror. They both huffed as the air was rushed out of their lungs by something tackling them both. 

"What?" Ash asked looking up, to see a pair of golden eyes shinning down at him, _'you alright, brother?' _

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he hugged the Ascended Super Pikachu, "You're alright."

_'I'm a little sore, but I'm ready for round two.' _Pikachu stated glaring at Destroyah with electricity running down his coat. 

_'Pikachu, we must attack together.' _Mew stated floating up beside the three, '_Or else we will not have a chance at defeating him.' _

"Pikachu, be careful." Ash commanded looking worriedly at his first pokemon.

_'Don't worry, Brother. You got him worn down for us, we'll have this wrapped up in no time.'_ Pikachu smirked, '_We'll drink the finest ketchup in Viridian when this is over.' _

"Ummm… what ever you say, Pikachu." Ash said nervously, as Pikachu and Mew went on the offensive. 

_'You can't fight us both.' _Mew stated as he blasted a psychic blast at the monster that was at one time his son.  

_'This is for what you did to my brother!' _Pikachu added as he hit Destroyah with a massive thunder punch.

Destroyah simply out reached his arm and created a shock wave of energy that knocked both Ascended Pikachu and Mew to the ground.

_'Ash, I have a plan.' _Mew sent to Ash's mind,  _'But it will take some time. Think you can give us some cover?'_

"I'll see what we can do." Ash said standing up, "Elite Four! Attack!" Ash yelled as he threw Snorlax's pokeball.

"Ash what are you doing? It's suicide!" Brock cried out as Ash stood alongside Jimmy, Duplica and Star. 

"Yeah!" A voice came from behind him. Brock looked and Leo went running up to the Elite. "Ain't it cool?"  

Leo then released his best pokemon, Bahamut and Godzilla, "Alright boys, do what you do best!"

Soon everyone that was there gathered with them, and released a large mass of Pokemon, possibly at least one of every type. 

"Ok everybody!" Ash commanded loudly.

"Wait for me!" Misty yelled as she ran up to Ash's side, "You aren't doing this without me!" she said taking his hand and calling out Togetic and Psyduck. "On more thing." She said as she hit Psyduck on the head with her mallet till his eyes started to glow blue. "Ok, we're ready." Misty said with a smile to her Fiancée. 

 "OK, guys, on the count of three!" Ash said so all the Pokemon trainers and master could hear him. "ONE!" He glanced over at Misty. "TWO!" he slowly intertwined his fingers with her's and mouthed 'I love you', "THREE!!!!" 

In a single moment, countless fire, water, psychic, ground, rock, normal, metal, light, shadow, grass, poison, flying, and ghost type attacks merge into one single attack that blasted Destroyah far backwards. 

"Did we get him?" Misty asked hopefully gripping Ash's hand tight.

_'You… will all pay for that…' _Destroyah growled climbing back to his feet. 

_'We think not.'_  Mew and Pikachu said in unison from behind them as a bright white light blinded all in the area. 

"What's going on?" Ash asked shielding both his eyes and trying to protect Misty's. 

'WE…ARE…ONE…' 

When the light let up, no one could believe their eyes, where Ascended Pikachu and Mew stood, now floated one being. It looked a lot like a basic Pikachu, but had longer feet, longer ears and a really long tail. Its fur color was a light blue with golden electric pouches and silver eyes.

Destroyah stared in utter shock at the floating psychic-electric type Pokemon. _'What…are you?' _ He asked gripping his injured shoulder. 

_'Your worse nightmare.' _It said glaring at him. _'You may call me Pikamew.'  _ 

_'T-The one that was two…' _Destroyah gasped as Pikamew shot toward him and hit him hard with a heavy tackle attack.

 Destroyah shook out his head to steady himself, but was knocked down by a combination Thundershock/psychic attack.   

_'You cannot win.' _Pikamew stated looking down at Destroyah's injured form. 

_'Is that a fact?' _Destroyah growled as he flew into the air, and clawed at Pikamew. 

Destroyah's attack was cut off by eight ultrashock blasts. _'What the?' _Destroyah asked looking down at Kurai and her Pichus glaring back at him with sparking cheeks.   

_'You pathetic rats!'_ Destroyah growled gathering energy in his hand, _'You will pay for that!' _

"KURAI! NO!" Star cried out as Brock grabbed her and kept her from running out on the battlefield. 

It all went into slow motion for everyone as Destroyah released the blast. Pikamew tried to cut it off, but it was too late and Kurai and the Pichus were consumed in the blast. 

Star dove into Brock's chest crying at the loss of her first pokemon, as Misty did the same into Ash's chest. 

"Star…look…" Brock said nudging her. Star slowly looked up and her eyes widened in shock. 

Out front of his mother and his brothers and sisters, Peaker stood, electricity flowing up and down his small coat as it gave a yellow glow. He opened his eyes and showed that they had changed from dark brown, to electric blue, "Pichu…PI CHU PIPI CHU!!!" 'You…won't hurt my family!' Peaker cried and in a flash of yellow light he was transformed into a Super Pikachu.  

_'That's my boy!' _Pikamew said proudly as he blasted the stunned Destroyah in the back with a psychic blast.

Destroyah was now severely weakened, '_Son do you think you can muster Ultrashock?' _Pikamew asked shooting down beside his powered up son. 

Peaker nodded and father and son were then both enveloped in massive electric bubbles. 

_'Oh no you don't!' _Destroyah barked as he sent massive energy attacks at the two Pikachus, but only powered up the bubbles more. 

The two bubbles began to reach their maximum, when Destroyah looked over toward Ash, and glared deep into his eyes. 

"Ash?" Misty asked as Ash back stepped gripping his temples, "Are you ok?"

"I…" Ash stuttered, "I… don't know… my head…"  

_'NOW, SON!'_ Pikamew cried as the two pikachus jumped into the air and let the bubbles absorb into their cheeks, _'FINISH HIM!' _Pikamew yelled as two massive Ultrashock blasts, greater then any blasts yet, shot into Destroyah. When the dust cleared Destroyah dropped to the ground, everything below his ribcage completely gone, he laid there motionless, lifeless, defeated.

_'I'm proud of you, Peaker.'_ Pikamew stated smiling at his son. Peaker nodded then stumbled backwards into his mother's paws, slowly changing back into a normal Pichu. 

"Mill, Meleon!" 'No, Kid!'  Bahamut panicked running over looking over Kurai's shoulder at the young heroic Pichu. 

"Pika. Pikachu pika chu, Pipichu." 'Relax. He's just resting, Bahamut.' Kurai said with a smirk at the Charmeleon.

"Char… Meleon char mel charmeleon." 'Damn… The kid's going to be the death of me.' Bahamut sighed scratching Peaker's chin. 

"M-Misty…" Ash stumbled backwards, the pain in his head growing by the second, "Get…away from me…before…"

"Ash…what's wrong?" Misty asked her stumach knotting in fear. 

Ash then cried out in pain and fell backwards.

"Ash?" Misty said dropping to her knees at his side and started to shake him, "Ash? Ash?? ASH????"

_'Oh no…' _Pikamew gasped looking down at Ash, '_It is not over yet.'_  

To Be Concluded…


	23. ARMAGEDDON part 4: Faith Of The Heart

C. Cowboy: This is it, the last chapter of the TOD series. (?) I'd like to go ahead and thank everyone for reading this story and this series, and I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck with me through this series from the original Time Of Destiny all the way to this. I know that the last few TOD stories have had less then happy endings and I hope this one makes up for those. This chapter also contains a shortened version of The Touch, by Stand Bush, and also Faith of the Heart by Rod Stuart. Now, without further ado, the final chapter of the Time of Destiny 4: Moment of Truth. R&R!    

ARMAGEDDON part 4: Faith Of The Heart

"Ash!" Misty cried out as she shook his unconscious body. 

_'Destroyah has placed his consciousness into Ash's mind,' _Pikamew informed, '_I do not wish to do this…but it's the only way to insure Destroyah's defeat.' _He said sadly as he up a psychic blast. 

"No!" Misty snapped lying over Ash's body protectively, "Pikachu, if there is any Pikachu left in you… If the roles were reversed and you were battling that monster in your head, would he hurt you without giving you a chance of pulling though?"  

Pikamew stared into her eyes and powered down, _'no he wouldn't.' _

"He can beat this." Misty stated firmly, "I believe in him."

Meanwhile…

"M-Misty…" Ash groaned as he slowly set up.

"It's about time, Ash." Misty's voice growled from behind him. 

Ash shook his head and looked down, he was setting in the grass, and what surprised him, he was thirteen again, and wearing the same outfit he wore on his original journey.

"Misty?" Ash asked but gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his back.

He picked himself up to his hands and knees, and looked towards her only to see her kick him again, this time hard in the ribs.

"Mist…what are…" He asked as she continued to ruthlessly kick him. 

"That's for everything, Ash." Misty snapped as she kicked him down, "My bike, dragging me on that stupid journey, ruining my life." 

"Misty… please stop…" Ash begged as she started to stomp him in his ribs, not giving him time to pull himself up.  

"No, Ash, I will not stop." Misty growled, "Gary was right the whole time, you're nothing but a loser! You suck as a pokemon trainer, and you will never EVER be a pokemon master!" 

When she said that something snapped, Ash caught her foot and grabbed her leg, this threw her off balance and she stumbled backwards, "I am going to be a pokemon master, the greatest pokemon master in the world!" Ash proclaimed proudly.

"Face it, Ash, if it wasn't for us there, holding your hand, you wouldn't have made it past Pewter City Gym." Brock said walking up and helping Misty up. 

Ash didn't know what to say, he had admitted before that his friends had helped him through the hard parts, but could he have made it without them? 

"Pika!" a voice came from behind the two gym leaders. 

Ash suddenly found himself in the Indigo Stadium, a large crater was in the center with a small broken Pikachu laying in the center.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out as he ran past Brock and Misty and cradled the injured pokemon in his arms. Pikachu's electric pouches were swiveled up and bloody.

"Pikapi…" Pikachu gasped looking up at him, "Pikachu pika… kachu…pi. Pika ka kachu?" 'You knew…something was wrong with me. What did you let me get hurt?" 

"Pikachu…I'm sorry…" Ash begged as tears stung his eyes. 

"Pi…pika chu…Pikapi…" 'You… let me die… Brother…" Pikachu gasped as his body went limp.

"Some Pokemon Master." Brock chuckled peaking over Ash's shoulder. 

"Can't even take care of a little electric mouse." Misty added from Ash's other shoulder.

Suddenly Ash's pokeball on his belt shot open, and he was surrounded by his team of Pokemon.

 'What did you do to him?'

'All he ever did was what you wanted him to.'

'I'm outta here, you are no master of mine.'

'Gary was right, you're a loser and a terrible master.' His pokemon growled one at a time at him. 

"No…" Ash whispered as tears ran down his face.

"Look at the baby, he's starting to cry!" Gary chuckled walking up.

"Give me back the Pokedex, Ash, you have no right to use it." Professor Oak growled outreaching his hand.

"You're just like your father." Daria stated walking up, "You're just going to set down, quit, and run away!"

"What…did you say?" Ash growled peering up at the crowd of people and pokemon around him.

"We said you're just a quitter, you're never going to be nothing but a nobody!" Misty smirked,

"A loser just like your father!" Daria smirked but gasped as Ash stood up and glared at them.

"I am Ash Ketchum, Son of Red and Daria Ketchum! And I am not going to be, I AM the World's Greatest Pokemon Master!" He then pulled all his pokeballs in between his fingers and pointed them at his Pokemon, "RETURN!" 

He then turned to his mother, Brock, Gary, and Prof. Oak, "I don't care what you say, or how you feel about me, I am the greatest master in the world, weather you like it or not!" Ash stated. Then as everyone stood there speechless he grabbed Misty and kissed her.

 Ash pulled away from her to his surprise, Misty was gone as was everyone was. "What?" Ash asked looking around, "Where'd everybody go?" 

"Bravo, Ash." A voice came from the shadows.

"Who are you?" 

"Heh, you know who I am." The figure said walking out. He was slightly taller then Ash, he was dressed in black leather, with a large leather jacket with 'R's on the shoulders, and a long ponytail waving behind him. 

"What the…" Ash gasped as he stared at his older self.

"I'm who you're going to be, Ash." Older Ash smirked, "A monster, just like your father." 

"It's not true…" Ash gasped.

"Is it?" Older Ash laughed, "How many people were hurt when you destroyed your own wedding?" 

Ash looked around and found himself in the remains of the chapel where he and Misty were supposed to be wed. 

"You caused this destruction, Ash." Older Ash stated, "Didn't you enjoy it?"

"NO!" Ash shouted, "I didn't enjoy it! I hated it. I wanted to…"

"You only did what you wanted." Older Ash spoke evilly, "All Destroyah did was free you of your human weaknesses. All this was what you wanted."

"It's not true…" Ash whispered looking down at his hands, and finding them covered in blood. "What?" 

He looked around the floor. "No…" Ash gasped as he saw, Star, Leo, his mother, his father, Duplica, Jimmy, Gary, Melody, and Brock lying on the ground dead. Then Ash looked toward the alter, "MISTY NO!" Ash cried as he ran to her body. Her white wedding dress was now red with her own blood. 

"You did this, Ash." Older Ash said standing over him.

"Oh God…" Ash sobbed as he held Misty in his arms. 

"Give into Destroyah." Older Ash suggested, "He'll make it all better."

"Give… into Destroyah…" Ash whispered almost in a trance.

Meanwhile…

"Pikamew!" Misty gasped still at Ash's side, "Something wrong, I can feel it." She panicked, tears freely flowing.

_' I think we're losing him!'_ Pikamew gasped silently praying for his fallen friend. 

"Oh Ash, please…" Misty begged squeezing his hand tight, "Don't leave me, not again, I can't handle it! Please Ash, don't leave me, I love you!"

Back in 'Ash's world'…

"Oh Ash, please…" a voice sounded loudly just as Older Ash placed a robe over Ash's shoulders, "Don't leave me, not again, I can't handle it! Please Ash, don't leave me, I love you!"

"Misty?" Ash asked standing up, letting the robe fall off his shoulders. 

"No!" Older Ash growled as Ash turned and looked him in his bright red eyes. 

Ash noticed he wasn't a 13 year old anymore. He was looking the Older Ash eye to eye, Ash looked down and he was now in his Elite Four uniform, and looked especially at the name badge over his heart, 'MASTER KETCHUM'.

**You got the touch!**

"I am a Pokemon Master, Destroyah." Ash stated with a smirk. "You can't control me. Not anymore."

"I had hoped to take you the easy way, Ketchum." Destroyah growled, "I'll enjoy breaking you with force."

 **You got the power!**

"What's happening to him??" Misty panicked as Ash began to jerk and gasp.

_'He's fighting.' _Pikamew whispered placing his small paws on his shoulder, '_Just keep believing in him, Misty, just keep believing in him.'_

**After all is said and done**

** You've never walked'**

** You've never run,**

**You're a winner**

"Get away from me!" Ash yelled as he slugged his older self in the face. 

"If that's how you want to play it, so be it, Master Ketchum." Destroyah growled slugging Ash in the chest. 

You got the moves 

**You know the streets**

**Break the rules**

**Take the heat**

**You're nobody's fool**

Ash and Destroyah locked up pushing trying forcing each other back. 

"You're going down, Destroyah." Ash growled as he grappled with his doppelganger.

"I've heard that before, Mortal, you can't defeat me, so just surrender, and I might spare your friends and beloved Misty." 

 **You're at your best when the goin' gets rough**

"Oh, now it's on!" Ash snapped as he broke the grapple, and slugged Destroyah in the jaw. 

You've been put to the test, but it's never enough 

Destroyah dropped to one knee and was promptly kicked in the face. 

You got the touch 

**You got the power**

"Get out of my head, Destroyah!" Ash growled as he punched his other self, making him shatter like glass.

_'You haven't won yet, Ash.' _Destroyah stated appearing in his true form. 

"You're right." Ash smirked, "I'm just warming up."

**   When all hell's breakin' loose**

**   You'll be riding the eye of the storm**

Ash then dove at the monster, taking him off guard. 

"This is for making me turn on my friends!" Ash growled as he squeezed the monster's neck, and punching him across the face.

**   You got the heart**

**   You got the motion**

"This is for making me hurt, Pikachu!" Ash growled a little louder as he hit the shocked Destroyah harder and strangled him that much tighter.

**You know that when things get too tough**

"And this…" Ash growled as he strangled Destroyah down to his back, "is for making me hurt, Misty!" 

**   You got the touch!**

**   You got the power!**

'_You'll…never be rid of me, Ash…' _Destroyah gasped beginning to fade, _'I will always be there…waiting…waiting for you… to give into…the darkness…again…'_

"I hope you're patient." Ash smiled, "'Cause that's not going to happen."

_'We'll see…Pokemon Master…'_ Destroyah whispered fading completely away, _'We'll see…'_

"Come on, Ash…" Misty whispered as a tear slid down from her worried eyes.

"M-Misty…" Ash groaned as he began to come to. 

Misty tried to say something but found her words caught in her throat as she watched for Ash to show who won his internal battle with his eyes. Did Ash pull it off, or did Destroyah prove too powerful for even Ash's willpower?

All her's and everyone else's fears were set at ease when she locked eyes with Ash's deep, brown eyes. "Ash!" Misty finally gasped as she pulled him to her. 

"I'm alright Mist." Ash soothed as he held her tight, "I'm alright."

_'You did well, Ash.' _Pikamew said proudly, _'It has been said before, and I will say it again, the world could not be in better hands.'_

"Are… you going to stay like that?" Ash asked as Misty helped him set up.

_'I am sorry…' _Pikamew sighed sadly, _'As long as there is a chance Destroyah might return, we will stay as one.'_

Ash set there for a moment and let this sink in, once it did, it felt like a sledgehammer was slammed into his chest. "Pikachu…"

_'It would be wrong to not let you say goodbye.' _Pikamew said as a bright flash blinded the group. 

"What?" Ash asked as his vision slowly refocused.

"Pikapi." 

"Pikachu?" Ash asked with a smile as his first Pokemon jumped into his arms.

"Pikachu…I…I don't want you to go…" Ash whispered as tears threatened his eyes, "I'm so sorry…"

"Pika ka chu." 'Don't say that.' Pikachu said fighting off tears himself, "Pika pi ka pikachu!" 'You saved us all!'

"But…I…I've lost you twice already…" Ash said tears beginning to flow, "and I just got you back…"

"Pikapi, ka pika kapi chu." 'Brother, you never lost me.' Pikachu smiled through his tears, "Pika chu, Pi ka pikachu pi ka kachu. Pi chu" 'Like I said, I'll always be with you. Right there.' Pikachu whispered pushing his face into Ash's chest over his heart at the last part.

"Pikachu…" Ash sobbed holding his best friend tight.

"Pika…pi…pi…" Pikachu struggled as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Pikachu then opened his eyes and looked deep into Ash's eyes, "Pi…I…l-love…y-you…Pikapi…Pi…We… we'll…a-always…b-be…to…t-together… " 

The two best friends embraced for several minutes before Pikachu finally pulled back. Ash and Pikachu gave each other brave nods when Pikachu jumped up and licked Ash's cheek. "Pi ka pikachu." "Not gonna say goodbye." Pikachu stated as he climbed out of Ash's lap, "Pika pikachu…kapika." 'I'll come back… someday.'

 Pikachu then climbed up on Misty's shoulder, "Pi pikachu kachu, Pikachu." 'Take care of him for me.' Pikachu said as he licked her cheek. 

"I'll… do my best…" Misty whispered crying herself. 

Pikachu then jumped down to Kurai and the Pichus. He went to each of them and hugged them, then nuzzled with Kurai. The two looked at each other for a moment before they hugged each other tight, "Pi ka cha chu." 'I'll come back to you.'

"Ka pika…" ' I know…' Kurai sighed trying to show a strong face. 

Pikachu then looked back at the group before refusing with Mew, and disappearing.

It was over, the battle was won, but no one made a sound, except silent sobbing by those affected the most from Pikachu's leaving.  

"Now what?" Misty asked finally breaking the silence. 

"Well…" Ash said wiping away the last of his tears, bringing everyone's attention to him, "I think we were doing something important when all this broke loose." Ash said looking as if he had to think about what it was. 

"Wha?" Misty asked looking at Ash flabbergasted.

"That is…" Ash asked nervously, "If you're still up for it?"

Misty answered his question by jumping on him and kissing him passionately.

"Whoa!" Brock gasped, as Kurai tried frantically to cover her Pichus' eyes. 

A few weeks later…

Ash stood beside Brock at the alter pacing nervously, "Ok, Ash." Brock whispered in his ear, "This time…don't try to blow up the church and kill everyone." 

Ash glared at his Best Man, "Ok, is it ok if I just kill the Best Man?"

"That's cold." 

Ash started to reply when he spotted his Father escorting Misty in the same beautiful white wedding gown toward him.

_It's been a long road, getting from there to here._

"Friends and Family," The priest began, "We are gathered her to unite Master Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower in holy matrimony."

 _It's been a long time, but my time is finally near_

Ash and Misty heard none of it, but merely gazed into each other's eyes. "Misty, do you take this Ash to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Misty said proudly.

_And I can feel the change in the wind right now. Nothing's in my way._

"Ash, do you take Misty to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Ash looked at the preacher then looked deeply into Misty's deep blue eyes, "I do."

 _And they're not gonna hold me down no more_

"If anyone has an objection to this union, speak now…"

"WAIT JUST A SEC…" Crystal yelled running in the back, but was cut off by a flying kick to the side of the head.

"Boot to the head." Leo said standing over Crystal's KO'ed form, "OK, as you were, don't mind us!" Leo chuckled throwing Crystal over his shoulder and running back towards the back.

"If there is no more." The Priest asked looking around, "then I now pronounce you man and wife! You my kiss the bride." 

Ash didn't waste a second, but brought Misty into his arms and gave her the deepest, most passionate kiss he had given her yet.

_No they're not gonna hold me down._

"Friends and Family." The Priest announced in a loud voice, "I present to you… Ash and Misty Ketchum!"

_Cause I've got faith of the heart._

_  
I'm going where my heart will take me. _

_  
I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. _

_  
I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. _

_  
I can reach any star. I've got faith; I've got faith, faith of the heart._

Two years later…

Ash paced nervously just out side the operating room door, with Brock, Star, Gary, Melody, and his father watching him each step of the way.

 _It's been a long night. Trying to find my way._

"Please be ok…" Ash prayed out loud.

 _Been through the darkness_

"Don't worry, Son." Red tried to calm his son, "She's as strong as they come. She'll be fine."

_Now I finally have my day_

"I hope so, Dad." Ash sighed, "I hope so…"

_And I will see my dream come alive at last_

Finally the door came open, and Ash as well as everyone else turned looking for good news.

_I will touch the sky_

Ash looked and saw on one side Nurse Joy, and on the other his pregnant wife, Misty.

_And they're not gonna hold me down no more_

Between them, leaning on the two. Slowly but surely, one step at a time…

_And they're not gonna hold me down no more_

Daria Ketchum walked once more. And tears of joy ran down her face as she embraced with her husband for the first time in several years.

_Cause I've got faith of the heart._

_  
I'm going where my heart will take me. _

_  
I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. _

_  
I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me._

Merely a few weeks later, Ash set at a bedside, in a delivery room. Hard to believe that he and his wife were just arguing about which it would be, a boy or a girl, when Misty spoke up, "We're about to find out…"

_I've known the wind so cold_

"You can do it, Mist," Ash coached squeezing his wife's hand.

_And seen the darkest days_

"ASH!!" Misty cried out as she almost crushed Ash's hand.

_But now the winds I feel…_

"Almost there, Misty, keep working…" the doctor coached.

_Are only winds of change_

"THERE!" The doctor exclaimed happily, "Congratulations!"

_I've been through the fire and I've been through the rain._

"So, Doc," Ash asked nervously as he wiped the sweat from Misty's forehead, "Boy or girl?"

_But I'll be fine!_

"Both." The Doctor smiled getting flabbergasted looks from both parents. "Twins." 

_Cause I've got faith of the heart._

Ash couldn't help but shed tears of joy as he held his son and daughter in his arms. 

"Can I see one of my children, Ash?" Misty asked with a smirk.

"Uh…sure…umm… the boy or the girl?" Ash asked nervously.

_I'm going where my heart will take me._

"Don't make me get my mallet." Misty joked as Ash placed both of the bundles of joy into her arms.

"What will we name them, Misty?" Ash asked with the excitement of a five year old.

"What about…Nicholas and Natalie?" Misty asked already knowing he'd like the names.

_I've got faith to believe. I can do anything_

"Nicholas…Natalie…" Ash sighed happily as he looked at the children sleeping in his wife's arms, "You're both going to be great pokemon masters, just like your parents!" 

Ash then looked lovingly at his wife, "You did good, Mist."

Misty just leaned over and kissed him, "WE did good, Ash."

_I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me._

"Amazing…" Was all Ash could get out as he gazed at his and Misty's children.

_I can reach any star. I've got faith._

_Faith of the heart _

A few days later…

It was around midnight, when Nicholas awoke crying. 

Ash and Misty both woke up and went to check on him, and found not only was Natalie completely ignoring the crying baby, but also someone had already beat them to him.

"Pi chu…Pichu." 'It's ok… don't cry' Peaker soothed gently petting the baby's face. 

"Pi chu, Pipi chu." 'Don't cry, I'll be your friend.' The still young Pichu soothed as it cuddled up next to the infant. Nicholas finally calmed down and wrapped his little arms around the young electric mouse. 

"Awe, Ash… It's so cute!" Misty whispered, as Ash wrapped his arms are her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Misty look." Ash whispered as Peaker began to glow lightly.

"Oh Ash…" Misty gasped as she watched the unbelievable scene before her. 

"Pichu chu, Pikachu." 'I'll stay with you, forever.'  The newly evolved Pikachu sighed as it joined the baby in sleep.

"Look like Nick's got his first Pokemon partner already." Ash said as he followed Misty back to bed.

The Time of Destiny had past. And as old heroes enjoy a new life of peace and joy, new heroes are born to face new challenges and new dangers. The Time of Destiny has past, will it return?

 _It's been a long road…_

THE END

CAMEOS:

Star Angelic- Angelstars A.K.A. A*Mon

Leo- Fusionblaster

Jimmy- Avenger 10

Ranma- Ranma

Zarrah- Evil Zarrah

Sayuri- Misty Blue

Ben- BenRG

Fi- Misty Wildflower

C. Cowboy: I know there are others that I have added in here that I have overlooked for the list, if I used your cameo and forgot, throw me a holler in a review and let me know if I forgot ya and I'll edit this list. Thanks everyone for the help and thanks for reading!

One more thing, just for curiosity on my part, and the fact I love feedback, I'd like to know what was ya'all's favorite TOD moment. Was it When Ash and Misty first Kissed in Time Of Destiny? The apocalyptic battles for Ash between Misty and Crystal in Hand of Fate? Let me know what ya fav part was please with sugar on top!

Again thanks again everybody, and one more question, is this really the end?  


End file.
